One shots of Leonard and Penny
by arismommy11
Summary: Cute short stories about Leonard and Penny since they are so cute together.
1. chapter 1

**One shot: 1**

 **Welcome to my next story. Ive decided to do one shots some after certain episodes and some a take on after my first story Big Bang Leonard and Penny, which would include my charter Christian, who I made their son. Or some between seasons.Some lines will be from episodes so without saying I dont own TBBT nor any of their characters. If you have a references on an episode or to throw me an idea just let me know. With out a further a due hope you enjoy...**

 **This is one of my favorite episodes**

 **The continuation of The 43 Peculiarity:**

She had no clue how long she sat there. In her car, in front of her apartment building. Just four floors up across from her apartment was her boyfriend. A man she actually truley loved. She did not know if she would want to talk to him tonight or early in the morning before he left for work. One thing he might be asleep and she did not want to wake him or option two waking up early to talk and not be able to sleep in. Okay option two was a little silly and she really wanted to see Leonard. She had seven hours to think about what she finally admitted to him.

She put her sat her head back and closed her eyes and felt the butterflies in her stomach once again. It all started because he was jealous of her friend from school. Then him having a problem being insecure. That is when she finally came clean.:

 ** _Penny, "Leonard. Why do you always do this? Listen to me. You are the one I'm with. You know I love you. So would you please relax...because you are driving me crazy! " Then with a long pause she then realized what she said and so did he. Time felt like it stopped._**

 ** _Leonard, "You know that's the first time you ever said that you love me."_**

 ** _Penny, "Yeah..."_**

 ** _Leonard,"We're supposed to pretend it's not a big deal?"_**

 ** _Penny, "That's exactly what we're going to do... because you're about to make me cry and we both know that if I start crying, you're going to start crying." And that is when she felt tears form in her eyes and her stomach dancing._**

 ** _Leonard, "You're right, you should go."_** **_He started to form tears in his eyes._**

 ** _Penny, "Fine..." Then she flew down the stairs to her car. Her hands were shaking so bad she had trouble unlocking her car and her vision went blurry from the tears._**

Penny sighed to herself and decided to go in. She slowly walked up the stairs and was to prepare to knock on 4A.

Leonard was working on his computer since he could not sleep. He waited ten months for this, Leonard could wait to tell Penny he loved her back. Then suddenly there was a knock on his door. Leonard got up and opened it and to his surprise it was Penny. She slowly looked up with a small smile, Leonard noticed a peice of hair had fallen. So he reached over and tucked the peice behind her ear, which made Penny shudder.

"Hey can we talk?" She finally said.

Leonard finally smiled back, "Of course, would you like to come in?"

Penny shook her head, "How about you come over in a few minutes so I can get ready for bed."

Leonard knew he had work in the morning but he rather be with Penny and be late to work.

"I could wait a few more mintues." Leonard said.

Penny bit her lip wondering what to do next, but Leonard knew exactly. He stepped closer wrapping his arms around Penny's waist as hers around his neck. Then lightly brushed his lips against hers. Once Leonard pulled back, Penny's eyes were still closed but slowly opening.

"Okay...Umm I will see you in a few." Penny said with a shy voice.

Leonard nodded in respones, "Okay then."

They let go of each other as Leonard leaned against the door frame with a sly grin watching Penny walk across the hall, fumbling with her keys to get her door open. Finally once she was through her door, Leonard shook his head still grinning. Then made his way back in his apartment waiting.

Penny leaned agaisnt her closed door and felt tears form. Thats why she loved Leonard, always making her feel special and so patient. Yes there were days he pissed her off but for the most part he knew how to make her feel good about herself. She wanted to tell him right there she loved him again. But she held it in until now. The tears started to fall down her face again. She wiped them away and went to her bedroom to change.

Once she came out, there was a light knock. She froze in her door frame just to get her composer, "Its open Leonard." is all she could say.

So Leonard opened and shut her door. Then he scanned the lightly lite room and finally found Penny standing in the door frame holding her stomach and looking nervous. Leonard gave her a sad look becoming worried. So he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "Hey I am not making going to make a big deal out of this, but you got to say something because you look terrified." Leonard said.

Penny relaxed at his calm state. "I'm sorry Leonard, I don't mean to worry you. I just did not know how to react after telling you; it caught us both by surprise but now I do. But before I act I want to tell you that I love you, I am in love with you." she said with a small smile.

With that Penny leaned in and kissed Leonard with all the love she had for him. She pulled back noticing his child look smile on has face. To her, he looked so adorable when she could do that to him.

"And now I have a question to ask you." Penny said as Leonard looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Whaaaattt is that?" His voice went deep which made Penny shudder again tonight.

Penny leaned into his ear with demand, "Will you make love to me tonight?"

The leaned back and placed her hands on his shoulders. Leonard decided to be a little evil, "Sounds tempting, I mean I did have to wait for you say I love you, plus I got work in the morning..." He started to pull away as Penny stood there with her mouth wide open, "So maybe some other night..."

Then turned around with a huge grin on his face and came back to her, "Aye just kidding, the is no way in hell I would pass up making love to you... Dammit woman I love you!"

He finally pulled her back into his arms slowly backing up into her bedroom.

Sometime later Penny laid half her body on top of Leonards as he was rubbing her back. "Wow!" is all Penny could say, hearing Leonard laugh.

She looked up to him some, "Why are you laughing?" she asked.

Leonard smiled down at her, "Its been awhile since you said wow! I just enjoy hearing it."

Penny slapped his chest and laid her head back down, "Did you forget both times in your lab and the tardis?"

Leonard shook his head by saying, "No because you were so turned on how smart I am. Hey by the way it has been awhile since you came to the lab, I have a new experiment to show you. I think you will be so impressed your panties will drop in a heart beat."

He felt Penny's body shake with laughter. "Okay smarty pants, I won't forget."

They talked a little bit more when he felt Penny breathing slow down meaning she was falling asleep.

"Penny?" She moved a little to look up at Leonard, "I love you."

Penny pulled her self up to look fully into his eyes, "I love you too."

They leaned into each other and kissed each other goodnight. Penny repositioned herself to lay back on Leonards chest as he began to play with her hair. Penny felt a huge weight lift from here shoulders that night and refused to move, feeling safe being this close to Leonard. This was the only guy for her she thought as she drifted to sleep. Leonard kissed the top of her head not wanting six a.m. to come. Then as he felt Penny fall asleep he set his alarm clock on his phone to go off that time. But only to tell Sheldon to find another ride to work, then call into work lying he was sick. In the end he just wanted to spend the day with his special lady. Leonard wanted to make sure Penny was special and beyond, because she loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **To particular episode just somewhere between Season 7 and Season 8. Right after Sheldon leaving and Penny and Leonard having quality alone time together.** **I always thought it would be interesting to see Leonard in Penny's world back in her home town and how Leonard would take on being on a farm for the first time.** **Part one will be around Penny's family. Part 2 will be more around Penny's high school reunion.**

 **Some small smut to be warned. Nothing to graphic:**

 **Omaha, Nebraska** **part one.**

Penny stirred awake trying to figure out where she was. Then she remebered she was in her the bed in her old bedroom. Her alarm went off at five a.m. 'Holy Crap!' she thought she had not woken up this early in a long time. Then she felt an arm around her stomach pulling her closer to his body. Leonard might have not been fully awake but something further down was. An evil grin came to Pennys face aas she reached behind her and snuck her hand into Leonads boxers to hopefully wake Leonard fully. As soon as her hand was wrapped around his memeber, his lips were sucking on her neck immidanlty. Things were getting heated as his roamed her body, until there was a knock on Penny's door and they froze. The both laughed quietly feeling loke teenagers about getting caught. Wyatt slighty opened the door and peaked in seeing the couple under the blankets hoping they were behaving somewhat.

"Okay seeing if you two are awake. Like I said get a good night sleep because if you're staying here you will help with morning chores. But seemed like you two might need breakfast and a few cups of coffee. Because I know I sure do and so does your mother, Slugger, since you two decided to keep us up since you seem to forget our bedroom is directly below yours, Penny." said Wyatt

Leonard and Penny turned bright red knowing why Wyatt was being so stern with them.

"Sorry Wyatt..." Leonard said as he was feeling embarrassed knowing it was half his fault.

"Yeah sorry dad." Penny said

He frowned at them but then gave them a quick smile, "Alright just don't let it happen again or at least make sure we are not home."

Leonard burried his head into Penny neck, as Penny pulled the blanket over head as Wyatt closed the door both laughing.

After a few mintues of calming down after getting a lecture Penny rolled over facing Leonard as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I guess that what happens when you hook up with the popular girl at school." Penny said grining ear to ear.

Leonard laughed telling her, "I guess so, but it was worth every minute... anyways I guess we should get up and get dressed so we can help your parents."

Then watched Penny stuck out her lip at Leonard as leaned his head against her forehead.

"You know you keep your lip like that there is scientific research that I will be tempted to kiss it." Leonard said smiling knowing his research was inconclusive but not close to being false because he loved kissing her.

Penny smacked his arm for trying to romance science. "You can be so cute and nerdy at the same time but I love it." she said.

They finally made it out if bed and got dressed. They were staying with her parents for a few days because Penny had her ten year reunion the next night. At first she wanted to cancel the request of not having a job amd plus she was not sure if she wanted to be around anyone from her past except her family. After Leonard insisted he bought her plan tickets and told her that he never been to Nebraska and yet had not met her mom even though he had talked her on the phone, Penny gave in. So here they were, and since her parents found out Wyatt and Susan made huge deal out of it they decided to throw a family get together to welcome Leonard to the family. Leonard was excited because Penny had a big extended family. Ranging from Wyatts three brothers and a sister with their spouses, and Susan having one sister and one brother with their spouses. Then that included twelve cousins. Plus her grandparents. Penny warned him that her cousins were quit protective when it came to the females of the family. But to Leonard he was just happy that Penny came from a very caring family. He was also excited to finally meet Penny's sister, brother in-law, and nephew. But to be honest it made Penny nervous for some reason. Her biggest fear is they would not love him like her parents did or that he was just so different from her whole family. Leonard had to resure her no matter what that everything would be okay.

Once they ate breakfast, the four of them headed out where Leonard meet some two of Penny's uncle's and three of her male cousins. Penny and Wyatt both yelled at them while Leonard went to get cleaned up after chores when her uncles and cousins started drilling Leonard or mock him when he started to gag seeing a calf be born.

As the day went on Penny took a nap because it been awhile since she had been up that early. Leonard caught up on some work on his lap top while she slept. Once Penny felt refreashed, she and Leonard went into town so she could show him around where she grew up at. For lunch they went to one of Penny's favorite resturants and that is when Leonard finally meet Penny's childhood friend Rosie. Penny gave her a huge hug noticing she was very pregnant and very much married. Penny told her she could not wait to meet him atbthe reunion. As they left, Penny drove them to her sisters house.

"I can see why you and Rosie got a long. You two seem alike but yet so different." Leonard told Penny

Penny had agreed because Rosie had the same bubbly personality but was not as popular as she was. Rosie only had one boyfriend in high school but always had each others back since they reconnected back in middle school.

As they reached her sisters house, Leonard noticed she had Penny's look except with brunette hair and of course older. Before they came, Leonard went through his personal collection of comic books to give Penny's nephew. Penny mentioned her nephew was now nineteen but still collected comic books and was going to college to be a computer engineer. She also told Leonard that her nephew was excited to meet him because it was nice to have someone in the family like him. Leonard felt bad for the kid because school and comic books became his escape when his larents fought. He could tell Penny loved her sister and nephew. But most of time wanted to go all Nebraska on her brother-in-law ass. Penny was glad he was not there when they showed up. Penny and her sister caught up with each other and told her the story had they finally got engaged. Leoanrd was in the living room getting know his furure nephew. Leonard found out he was home for the summer and was going to an Univeristy in Indiana that was top for computer engineering. He knew how this kid felt, just like he felt his way for his own mother, Penny's nephew had the same feeling fornhis father.

Penny and her sister walked in and leaned over the couch and crossed her arms over Leonard's chest.

"You ready to go sweetie?" Penny asked.

Leonard looked up and smiled at Penny and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Sure am," he told her, then looked back at Penny's nephew.

"Hey if you ever want to talk or you ever want to come to Pasadena just give one of us a call. I could give you a tour of Cal Tech and help you get in if you ever want to transfer." Leonard said to him letting him know Leonard was there for him.

Penny smiled against on top of Leonards head. She loved how her nephew and her fiance got along so well. Leonard was already more like a father figure to him than his own.

As they walked out Penny gave her sister and nephew a hug. Leonard shook both their hands, then Penny took his hand into hers as rhe walk towards Wyatt's truck.

"Thank you." Penny said in a very gentle tone.

Leonard gave her a confused look, "Thank you for what?"

Penny stood in front of driver side door as Leonard opened up for her.

"He needed that. Just someone to talk to and I knew you would be the perfect person." She said as Penny gave Leonard another small kiss.

Leonard returned the favor, "He will be fine. More so if he ends up finding a woman just like you."

All Penny could do was hug him ans he hugged her back. Then looked up at him. "You know sometimes you are a smooth talker. Too bad my parents are home or I would take you like I did last night."

Leonard winked, "Oh well, I guess I just will have to fantasize what you would do to me and take care of the affects on a cold shower later."

Penny couldn't help but laugh but made her shiver imagining the sight of hw r fiance taking care of himself while thinking of her.

They made it back to the farm and Penny helped her mom perpare the food for the barbeque with the family. By this time her aunts and a few cousins came over to help also. Leonard smiled leaning against the kitchen door frame seeing Penny teasing and talking to her aunts and cousins. She seemed so at ease. But Leonard jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy there son. Wyatt said behind him, "Lets go in the living room and have a chat."

Leonard turned and gave Wyatt a nervous smile. Then Leonard followed his future father in law.

"Okay son, sit." Wyatt said and pointed to a chair.

Leonard did what Wyatt requested. The. Wyatt sat nexto him on the couch. Leonard heart was pounding wondering what Wyatt wanted to talk about.

"You really do love her, dont you?" Wyatt asked with concern in his voice.

Leonard nodded, "Yes I do. We might not see eye to eye all the time but she makes me so very happy. I have had my doubts in the past but things are going really good these last few weeks. Once Randall is out we are hoping to get married then."

Wyatt patted him on the knee, "I'm glad to hear that son. You bring the good out in her. I'm gald you two actually worked out your differences this time for real. I could not be prouder of the both you. Well exept for last night."

Leonard closed his eyes, of course Wyatt had to bring that up one last time.

"I'm kidding, you two are adults. But just remind yourself that is my daughter also. And if ir happens again tonight just like her past boyfriends, I own a shot gun and know how to use it." Wyatt said teasing Leonard a little bit more.

Leonard gave Wyatt another nervous smile because sometimes he was hard to read. "Yes Wyatt, I will make sure we behave tonight out of respect for Susan and yourself."

Wyatt grinned thinking how this would never get old, but he liked Leonard so he let him off the hook. "I'm just messing with you Leonard. You have my full approval to marry my daughter."

Leonard could not help but throw his head back with relief as he heard Wyatt laugh. Then heard Penny telling them the food was ready for the grill. Leonard felt Penny's lips on his cheek with eyes still closed.

"Come on lover boy, help me build a bond fire." Penny requested as Leonard opened his eyes and got uip and took Penny's hand as this was going to be a first for him.

Leonard was sitting by now the fire Penny mostly built. Penny was on the deck helping her dad on the grill. Sitting beside him was Penny's nephew. They were in deep converastion about what Penny could gather, if a jedi could lift Thor's hammer, as she finally sat next to Leonard. Now she knew if she ever felt home sick from Pasadena while being home in Nebraska, all she had to do was put Leonard and her nephew together. All she could do was smile as she did start to miss the rest of the guys. Suddenly she thought, 'What the hell, I have only been gone for a day and I already miss my nerds.

'Yes one was with her. One was home with his wife, one was spending most of the summer with his new girlfriend, and the one she had not heard since this morning because he was riding the rails. Then their was his girlfriend, Amy, who was hanging out with Bernedette the next few days.

"Hey you okay over there?" Leonard asked looking over at her. She then noticed her nephew looking at her also.

She smiled, "Yeah, just thinking how well he would fit in so well with you and the guys. He needs to come to California for sure." Penny said while pointing at her nephew.

Leonard agreed while her nephew smiled knowing his aunt made him feel accepted. He noticed she had changed since he was kid.

As the night went on some of Penny's cousin really got to know Leonard and glad Penny finally found a keeper. Which only made Penny roll her eyes. But made her happy Leonard was accepted by her family dispite he was different.

As Penny was sitting with Leonard around the bond fire after eating dinner and smores, they held hands as they watched the fire. Her sister near by with her son, she had no clue where her husband went off to, but she kept looking over at Penny. She was happy that her baby sister was finally happy, but she wished her husband would show her that kind of love that Leonard showed Penny. Maybe it was her time to rethink her life.

Penny noticed her sister looking at her. Somehow she felt that her sister was a little jealous but still loved her. Penny would have to talk to her sometime later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I thought in part one how in the episode Penny and Sterwart before they go on a date, she mentioned she had a 13 year old nephew. I thought why not add him and he would be 18 or 19 between season 7 and 8. And why not him be like Leonard. Also excited for tonights episode.**

 **Omha, Nebraska part 2:**

Once the night was over, Penny's parents were already on bed when Penny amd Leonard came in after eleven. Once they reach the top of the stairs, Penny had an mischievous idea pop in her head. She quickly pulled herself to stand in front of Leonard, which made him stop in his tracks. He slighty turned his head to the side raising an eyebrow trying to figure out her sexy but sly smile.

"Okay??? What are you thinking?" He asked knowing her thought probablyhad to do with something naughty.

Penny bit her lip looking down between their entangled fingers, then looked back up at Leonard, and finally to the bathroom door. When she looked back at Leonard he was shaking his head while she was grinning ear to ear nodding.

"Penny we promised your dad thay we would not have sex in the house while they were here." Leonard said trying to be very stern with her.

She felt like a teenager again, "Yes I know, but we have never had sex in the shower with each other yet. And plus they wouldn't hear us." Penny said now smiling with her teeth showing with a little but of her tongue showing through. She was trying her hardest to be cute and sexy at the same time so Leonard would give in.

Leoanrd knew he had lost, as he lowered his head and a long sigh, he felt Penny unhooked their fingers and placed her hands on his shoulders. He looked up and suddenly Penny looked hot giving him a wink and her eyes full of lust. Leonard guided his hands from to her hips pulling her closer, putting his arms around her waist but placed his hands right on her firm ass. Penny shuddered and moved her hands around his neck and they pulled each other in and Leonard felt Penny's soft lips to his, first very gentle. But as both their arousal grew so did their kiss. Leonard let go and took Penny's hands and backed up to the bathroom door not wanting to loose eye contact woth her.

Once they were inside, Penny bent over to start the shower as Leonard started to undress not keeping his eyes off Pennys current postion. Penny slighty looked over her shoulder noticing Leonard was enjoying what he was seeing. Penny smiled, yes Leonard was not you typical guy but when it came sex he was all man.

They teased each other while undressing and once they entered the shower, Leonard was all to eager to wash Penny's body, "I think soaping you up is my new favorite hobby." He could not deny the truth as he made Penny laugh.

Once their body and hair were rinsed, Penny requested Leonard to have his way with her. He surly was not going to deny her, so he made sure he fulfilled her physically and mentally.

As morning came Leonard woke up alone. He sat up reaching for his glasses. Once they were on he grabbed his phone and noticed it was after eight and a text from Penny. So he opened his phone to read it. **"Hey Mr. cute tushy... you soaping me up last night felt all kinds amazing. I just think sex on the shower os my favorite hobby. Anyways before I get too distracted it was Randalls visitation day and I haven't seen him in forever. Should be back by nine. Love you.**

Leonard got up and dressed. He went down stairs with his laptop. He made his way to kitchen noticed a note from Susan saying she had his breakfast in the fridge.

Leonard heated up his breakfast and checked his work emails.

Once Penny and her parents returned, Penny finally took Leonard on his first horse back ride. She was quiet surprised that Leonard enjoyed. But she wanted to feel bad for him but ended up laughing her ass off when Leonard got of her horse and started walking bow legged for a few minutes.

Once lunch time arrived Penny and Leonard headed over to Rosie's house and meet her husband. Penny caught up with Rosie. Penny asked if Rosie remembered their pack back in elementry school, to which she did. Penny admitted to her Leonard was her Ernie and somehow her and Leonard's friend, who Penny explained to Rosie was a strange man named Sheldon, reminded her of Bert. Rosie laughed thinking how her husband was Bert and his best friend was Ernie. The guys just sat there trying to understand how this was not the first time they were compared to muppets.

Leonard found out Rosie's husband was a high school science teacher in Chemistry and Physics. And once he found out Leonard was a physicists he asked Leonard to set up a video chat with his students Leonard agreed with a lot of excitment. Penny then found out Rosie went to college and that is where she meet her husband. Rosie became a student counselor. Penny told her the acting did not turn out lokenshe had hoped. Explained to her last movie failed so bad which lead to her and Leonard's engagment. Rosie could tell her old friend was really happy that she had Leonard in her life.

Before Leonard and Penny left Rosie and her husband told them they would pick them up to go to Omaha Country Club for their high school reunion.

Once they arrived Leonard suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He stood there as someone noticed Penny before they walked in. Rosie noticed his nervousness. "Hey there Buddy." She said gently placing her hand on top of his arm. Leoanrd looked over to her. Rosie gave him a resuring smile, " Don't worry about her exes here or being accepted. One yes thay might be asses but her exes are bunch of dumb asses. Unlike you...you are a smart ass." Rosie laughed.

Leonard tilted his head and looking very confused but smiling. "Okay??? Not the most hurtful thing Ive been called. So I think I can take that as a compliment." Leonard liked Rosie, helping him feel a little more at ease.

Penny finally came back and introduced Leonard to another old friend, which to Rosie's facial expression did not care for Penny's other friend. But Leonard was nice and shook her hand.

As they made their way end Penny took Leonard's hand as she kept introducing him to old class mates. They seemed nice but could not comprehend why Penny was with a guy like him. Leonard need a small break and offered Penny another drink. She accepted and gave him a small kiss.

As Leonard made it to the bar he noticed six other guys who where bigger and taller than him watching a baseball game. He had to stop a second, then smiled at himself, he recogonized what sport was on. As Leonard stood at the bar and ordered two light beers he felt eyes on him. Then heard the one next to him say something. "I don't remember you graduating with us." Leonard turned tonhis left and had to look up and had a feeling some of these guys might be Penny's exes. A quick thought went into his head that this could be fun and in five seconds Penny would be rescuing him from being pounded to the ground. Yhen thought what the hell since the alcohol been affecting his thinking anyways.

"I did not." He said with a sten face.

All six men looked down at him. The guy next to Leonard frowned the most, "So what are you doing here, weird looking small man?"

Leonard scratched the top of head and squinted his eyeseyes, "Okay not a very clever way stating the obvious. But anyways I am here with my fiancee who happens to be a graduating alumni of yours." Leonard said thinking after thos beer he was cutting off. Penny did not like when he became an arrogant smart ass. But while he had their attention he continued, "And that would be Penny." He lifted his head with pride and a huge grin across his face. But soon disapeared by those six guys laughing at him.

Penny was enjoying her time when she realized Leonard had not rerurned yet. That is when her heart stopped hearing laughter at the bar. So she slowly turned with one eye open repeating, "Please don't be Leonard, please dont be Leonard," then to "Crap! Got to go." Penny rushed over to tell her exes to leave her fiance alone. But felt like she suddenly could not move. Her heart filled with love.

Leonard was not happy at all, "Why is that funny? Why someone like me can not be with some one like Penny?" He wanted to know after all these years why guys like them who thought they knew Penny could not be with a guy like him.

By this time all six guys were standing around him and Leonard turned around so he see all of them. He felt scared but he was tired of people like them.

Penny stood ear shot and heard Donny say, "Well look at you, you are short."

Then Curtis say, "Well that and just look at you the only reason she is with you because she feels sorry for you. You know we seen Penny walk around and she is looking hotter than ever and I bet she would leave you in a heartbeat for one of us."

Penny had enough, she stormed over there tapping on Curtis's shoulder, "Excuse me!"

They all turned and all six said in unison, "Penny!"

She rolled her eyes and saw a small glance of Leonard. That look on his face she only seem a handful of times. Mainly with Sheldon. "Yeah yeah, now if you would excuse me I would like to get to my fiance."

One of the brother she cheated on with laughed, "You are kidding me. You are really with this...this..."

Penny was pissed, "Yes I am! And by the way he will be more of a man than all six of you ever be. He is crazy smart and knmows how to treat a woman." She finally made it to Leonard who was looking at her but still looked very upset. "Hey there." She said pulling his hands into hers. He gave her a quick smile and a nod. She then made sure there were no space between them and whispered in his ear, "I know they are watching and I dont care. So lets get them to watch!" Leonard perked right up with looking very interested what his fiancee said. She looked at him and winked and kissed him full force. It only took a few seconds to register, then reacted. Leonard opened his eyes for a moment seeing that her exes looked very uncomfortable and some started walk away. He shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes again to enjoy Penny.

They were cuddled up next to each sitting around the fire with some of Penny's old class mates talking about the fun times they had and what they were doing now. Leonard leaned over to Penny, "You know I could have taken those guys right?"

Penny patted his hand sweetie, "Sure you could of sweetie. You could have out smarted them all with all your science and facts."

Leonard smiled at her, "I already did out smart them..."

Penny looked confused, "Okay tell me how?"

Leonard raised his eyebrows with a proud smile on his face, "I have you!"

Penny rolled her eyes trying not to show how cute he was when he did that, nut did not work. "Damn you Leonard, had to go all nerdy cute on me."

Leonard gave her a chessy grin making them both laugh. Leoanrd took his hands amd placed them both on Penny's side of the her face and leaned in and kissed her very gentle. Penny kissed back but both turned red when they heard the group around, "Awwweee!"

Penny looked up at them, "Oh grow up!" Making everyone laugh.

 **If you have any suggestions just let me know and will do my best writing them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**There are some stories on the after effects of The Gates Excitation but this is my take on it. Its short and sweet because well its** **Leonard. Plus they were super cute in this episode.**

 **Chapter** **4:**

Penny was livid mad as she climbed the stairs to her apartment. As she reached her door she read, 'IM SORRY', in big computer print. She rolled her eyes thinking yes it was cute but remembered what Bill Gates told her after Leonard ended the video chat real quick. He ruined her chances for this new position, and he had a lot of making up to do and a lot of explaining to do.

She ripped down the stupid apology and walked in to a lightly lit apartment and candles everywhere. She saw the flowers on the coffee table seeing Leonard was really trying. But the saw Sheldon eating some what it looked like a expeincive food sitting in his spot. He saw her, "Look Penny, Loenard felt so bad playing a April fools day prank on me he made me thos amazing dinner."

Penny shook her head and saw Leonard sulking at the counter. "Sure he did sweetie." she said sarcastically. Sheldon just gave her a confused look and went back to eating.

Leoanrd looked up and saw Penny, "Well... I thought I did this for you but of course its for Sheldon instead... like always. Penny I am sorry, but like always I try and somehow screw things up." He gave her is sad look in started walking back to their bedroom.

Penny did not that know how to act but she looked over to Sheldon and knew what to do about him. So she told him to get out.

"But Penny!"

"Now Sheldon, Out!"

"Okay, fine I will... But I'm taking this food with me." Sheldon got up grabbed the food and walked out.

Penny set her things down and finally walked to her bedroom to find Leonard sitting still sulking away. She took a deep breath and finally sat beside him and said, "What the hell."

Leonard looked over to his wife, "I felt bad because when I looked at your phone I saw what hotel Bill Gates was at. So the guys and I went over there. We were excited to meet him and then I start to feel really guilty. By the time I wanted to leave he walked in and I lost my cool."

Penny raised an eyebrow , "You lost your cool really? By loosing your cool, you mean you cried like a baby?"

Leonard frowned that turned into his gulity look, "Yeah I did..." then he lowered his eyebrows and gave her a sad look, "I really am sorry. I don't know what to do to make it up to you but I will try and I am sorry. I guess sometimes I can be a dumb ass. If you want I will go to your work tomorrow and explain to your boss and hopefully you can get that position."

Penny shook her head, "No, that's okay and you are not a dumbass all the time. Yes you have your moments but I rather you be a smart ass than a dumb ass. I love you and you are my husband. You might not be the greatest husband right now but you are my husband."

Leonard nudged her as she nudged him back. Leonard finally smiled at her, "I got this great idea. How about we kick out Sheldon..."

Penny interrupted him, "Well I already kicked Sheldon out..."

Leonard looked at her with a small grin to his face, "That's my girl!"

Penny smiled back and gave me small kiss on his cheek.

Leonard gave her a bigger smile now, "Well you got one problem out of the way. And I know it will not make up for half on what I did but I bought your favorite wine which is a glass on the coffee table. Also I bought your favorite ice cream, plus we have forty eight hours rental on The Notebook just for you." Leonard was now givimg her a pleading look. Penny decided to agree but first suggested to get into more comfortable clothes.

Then she followed Leonard out to the living room and waited for her ice cream. Leonard came and sat next to her and handed her her wine and the bowl of ice cream. Then began the movie just for her.

When the movie over Penny was snuggled up to Leonard. Leonard leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Penny looked up, "This was nice and to make it up even more.. how about every day this week we watch my favorite movies."

Leonard frowned jokely, "Fine!!!" He acted like he was whining but then grinned, "By the way, yes it's a least I can do and maybe Friday night after group dinner I'll do something for you even more special. Only because you are my wife and I love you."

Penny rolled her eyes to Leonard then stuck out her tongue out to him playfully, "You better...and I guess I love you too!"

Leonard linked his fingeres with hers and brought it up to his lips and kissed her hand. He brought it back down and winked at his wife, "Just remember next time you mess up you better, how do you say it, romance my freaking ass off!"

Penny scrunched her nose at him but he leaned in and kissed it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dont own The Big Bang Theory or any of the charters. Certain lines are from TBBT. This is based on Season 7 Episode 17 The Friendship Turbulence.** **Another good relationship episode between Leonard and** **Penny. Plus goes to show Leonard os the best.**

 **Chapter 5**

Since last night Leonard felt bad for his girlfriend Penny. Not only she did not have a job because all her focus was on acting but now her car was totaled. He offered to take her to audtions but she denied his offer. He would do anything for her because he loved her. He was thankful he asked Amy to take him to work today and drop him off at a used car dealership.

It took him some time to find a decent car to get her to and from auditions and was happy with his decision. He signed the papers, called his insurance copmany to add Penny, and drove it home after picking up a light dinner, and filling her new car up. Leonard parked it and smiled at himself, hopefully would approve. Leonard made it to forth floor and knocked on 4B. After a few seconds an upset Penny opened the door.

"Got us some dinner before we go to the Cheese Cake Factory." Leonard said with a light smile. Seeing it was not working he stuck out his lip to look sad.

Penny rolled her eyes seeing Leonard was trying to make her feel better. "Okay...but I'm not all that hungry."

Leonard walked in giving Penny a kiss on the cheek, "You need to eat something. I know things seem bad right now but maybe having dinner with your loving caring boyfriend will make things a little better."

Penny felt so lucky to have this guy in her life. Past few weeks and even the past twenty-four hours he had been so supportive and compassionate. Penny gave Leonard an assuring look, "Okay since you have been a good boyfriend lately." Then came closer to him and pulled him into a hug.

All Leonard could do was hug her back. Then he walked into her apartment with her to eat dinner.

As they finished, they got around so Leonard could take her to her old job.

They started to leave Penny's apartment.

Leonard looked at her, "You sure you want to do this?"

Penny gave him a disappointing look, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I want to get my old job back? It'll be fun to see everyone. I haven't talked to them since I said I quit, see you at the Oscars, bitches...Come on, let's just get this over with."

Leonard decided to try to make her laugh, "Let's get this over with. Am I driving you to the Cheesecake Factory, or are we having sex?"... Penny gave him a not so pleased look so Leonard explained himself, "I'm just, I'm trying to lighten the mood."

Penny loved it when he was being himself, "I know. Thank you."

Leonard could not help but hurt for her, "Sorry."

Penny was glad he was so understanding but wish she was not feeling this way, "It's just so humiliating."

Leonard tried again to make her laugh,"So humiliating? Am I driving you to the Cheesecake Factory…?" Je couldnt help but laugh as they started headed towards the stairs, "I'm sorry. I'll. I'll stop. I'll stop."

Once they were outside Leonard made sure they started to walk towards the car.

"Come on, don't look so sad. You never know what's gonna happen. Maybe tonight will be great."

Penny turned towards Leonard, "Sweetie, I know you're trying to make me feel better, and I love you for that, but it's making me feel worse, and I kind of hate you." Penny then noticed he operned a car door that was not his, "This isn't your car."

Leonard smiled shyly handing her the carr keys, "I know. I thought we'd take yours."

Penny felt confused, "I don't understand."

Leonard felt like he succeeded with the look of amazement in Penny's eyes, "It's nothing fancy, but it'll get you to auditions, and at least for now, you don't have to go back to waitressing."

Penny felt tears in her eyes full happiness. She had thethe most amazing boyfriend, "I don't know what to say."

Leonard smiled at Penny's reaction, she was almost speechless, "Don't say anything."

"Oh, my God." Penny pulled herself into Leonard and gave him the biggest hug she had ever gave him.

As Leonard was hugging her back he decided to tease her a littler bit knowing he would get his thank you later, "I mean, you could say thank you. I did just buy you a car."

Penny loosened her grip and finally looked at Leonard with the cutest smile ever and gave him a kiss, "Thank you so much. This means so much. Now I will diffently have marry you." Penny matched his smile with tears in her eyes.

Leonard laughed as he wiped her eyes with his thumb. "Okay, if thats true you could get down on one knee now." Penny smacked his shoulder giving him a small laugh back. But then drew closer to him and kissed him with all the love she had for him. Leonard returned the favor.

Once Penny pulled back from the kiss she had happiness written all over her face, "Well maybe I won't propose yet but how about we take a picture together proving to everybody I have the best boyfriend ever."

Leonard nodded in agreement, "Oookay, we can do that."

So Penny pulled out his phone, as he was doing that one of the other tenants was about to walk in the apartment complex. So Leonard got their attention to take the picture in front of the car. As they did, Penny wrapped her arms around Leonards neck as one of his arms were around her waist, then both smiled.

As Penny got her phone back she looked over to Leonard, "So now I dont have to beg for my job back where should we go."

Leonard walked around the driver side and opened the door for her lifting an eyebrow. His voice went deep, "Well maybe we can go for a small treat, then come back to your place for a proper thank you."

Penny couldn't help but be turned on she felt as she sat in the drivers side, "Sounds good to me lover boy."


	6. Chapter six

**This one came to my head. Has some smut but when you just become newly weds sometimes their is only one thing on your minds. More or so with Leonard and Penny. Set after episode The Separation Oscillation 9x02.** **I dont own a thing...**

 **Chapter 6**

The last fifty plus hours felt like a blur to Penny. First they decided to go to Los Vegas to get married. Then he admitted he kissed another girl and that pissed her off. But they still got married. But their marriage already felt strained. But when admitted he was trying to sabatage their marriage, she confessed too by the way she was acting.

Now they were both laying in bed after consummated their marriage...three times. Penny thought she would be exhausted by now. Leonard was passed out. But Penny she felt like she was on cloud nine. Her and Leonard had sex all the time, but tonight felt different. Maybe because they were married now. It was not just okay nor crazy. Penny laid there and thought. Tonight all three times were perfectly amazing.

She remebered as they entered her bedroom Leonard laid her down on her bed and she pulled him into a very passionate kiss. It did not take long for the kiss to get heated as she bit and pulled at his bottom lip for entrance. Of course he compiled as he held onto her as he laid on top of her, putting his upper weight on his elbows. It is when Penny pleaded for him she wanted him now, they stood back up and helped each other undress.

They felt like they could not get enough of each other. As they laid back down side by side, they kissed as Leonard ran his fingers from Penny's shoulder to her hip. The touch tickled which made Penny laugh into her kiss but also made her shudder with excitment. Leonard smiled into their kiss, he moved his hand and felt Penny's excitement. But he took his time and with that hand he took Penny's hand guided it to let her feel how excited she made him feel. Which made them both moan. Then went for round two and three after Sheldon gave them their gift over at 4A.

Penny shivered out of her thought as she felt Leonard kissing the nape between her neck and collor. Then felt him press against her hip. He was full and ready for round four. Penny smiled because it was loke he read her mind.

"Can't get enough of your wife?" Penny asked.

Leonard stopped and looked up her, "Why would I. Sex with her is beyond amazing. I don't need scientific proof to believe that one."

Penny giggled as Leonard went back to kissing and sucking on her body by starting with her ear lope as she felt his hand lay on top of her womanhood. Penny's mouth gaped open with a deep moan. Leonard smiled into skin as her moan encouraged him to move his hand further down and her legs opened a little further to accept his digits.

Before they both knew it Penny was on top of her husband making them both moan with encouragment and excitement. Penny just felt like tonight she could not get enough of Leonard. She smiled down at him and once again could not fully wrap it around her brain. She was a married woman to her Doctor Leonard Hofstadter.

As they both climaxed together, Penny collapsed on top of Leonard as he grabbed his inhaler. He kissed the top of her head. Their bodies started to cool by the sweat making them both shiver. Penny took the blankets next to them and was trying to cover them up. Leonard saw she was having trouble and figured she was refusing to move from her postion, so he helped her. Once they were covered Leonard wrapped his arms her back, as her head was on his chest and hands on his shoulders. Penny nor Leonard could not speak because of being so spent from each other. Leonard tilted his head down enough and saw Penny was fully asleep. She might have not said anything before she fell asleep, but she did not have to. Since she just showed him how much she loved him. He kissed the top of her head once more and fell asleep again.

Morning came and they showed each other again how much they loved each other. Penny laid there naked as she watched her husband descend into the bathroom. A devlish grin approched her face and waited for Leonard to get into the shower. She snuck in and waited a few more seconds. Then she did the unacceptable, she flushed the toliet and pulled back her shower curtian. Leonard was dancing and cussing up a storm as Penny was laughing her ass off.

Once he was finally moved the shower head out of the way he frowned at Penny, "What the hell?"

Penny was still laughing but laughed harder just seeing his face. So Leonard only thought payback can be a bitch. Penny was in reaching distance, so Leonard leaned out of the shower just enough and caught Penny by surprise and lifted her shower with him. She screamed at first but them was screaming for a whole new reason a few seconds later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **I dont know own TBBT. Not any particular episode or season. My other story has the mention of Leonards and Pennys son Christian. He will be in this** **story.** **Also mentioned is Amy and Sheldon's daughter who is names after a scientist.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. Fixed some chapters.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this small story.**

Penny and Leonard were having group dinner at their home that they bought over a year and half ago. Now Christian was three, they were going to be adding to their family. Halley, Neil Michael, Amy and Sheldon's daughter Rosalind, and Christian were all playing in the playroom where all the adults had an eye on them.

Leonard and Penny waited for their friends to sit down. They stood next to each other smiling. Bernadette looked up at them and knew something was up, "Oh crap they have announcement to make."

Leonard and Penny frowned at her, then rest of the group. "Not again," "Really!" and a "Here we go again." The couple looked at each other confused but really thinking about getting new friends.

They looked back at the group, "Okay yes we have annoucment to make..." Penny could not hold back her smile. But that only lasted a few seconds.

"Let me guess, Penny you're finally leaving Leonard?" Howard always the one picking on them about their relationship.

"No she is not going to leave me. One she would have to find a more attractive scientist before she left me." Leonard said as he started rubbing Penny's back.

"Thats right... He would also be tall and rich..." Penny looked over at Leoanrd and smiled then stuck her tongue out. "That's beside the point. Our announcement is bigger than that. After a year talking about it and a lot of consideration Leonard and I are adopting."

All the friends stood up and rushed over to them to give a huge group hug.

Once everybody was settled down with the huge news they sat and talked. "We get to meet the mother next week. So nothing is official yet. But our agent has told us that she has not liked the other couples, but has a good feeling ahe will like us.She is eight months pregnant and having a girl." Leonard said with a huge grin on his face while taking a bite of food.

"So happy for you two. Have you figured out a name for her yet?" Amy questioned with happiness. Her bestie and her husband deserved this after they had three miscarriages since Christian was born. Amy felt bad when her and Sheldon where expecting because it happened to eb the same time Penny had her second miscarriage.

"We have decided on the name Leela." Penny said with Amy and Bernadette adding, "Awe!"

"Just like the character out of a Doctor Who." stated Sheldon

"Or Leela from Furturerama." Added Howard.

"Really, I hate you right now." Penny raised an eyebrow towards Leonard not feeling amused one bit.

Leonard looked at his wife with a big smime not trying to laugh, "Whaaat? You love that name."

Penny was still feeling outsmarted by Leonard, "You told me the name just came to you...You didn't tell me the name come from after a character in Doctor Who and a cartoon."

"Would you rather we find another name for our daughter?" Leonard was still smiling as their friends watched in amusement.

Penny thought a second, "Nooo... only because I really love that name."

Their friends were loving this so out of curiosity Bernadette asked, "So does she have a middle name?"

"Jaina," Leonard and Penny said in unison.

"Oh like Hans Solos mother and daughter." Raj had to say it as Leoanrd and Penny both shot him a look.

"Dammit Leonard!" Penny yelled in defeat while frowning at her husband.

Leonard all could do was laugh. He loved the idea that Penny loved these names but was hilarious when their friends pointed out where he got these names from and loving Pennys reactions.

The next week they meet the birth mother and she fell in love with Penny and Leonard. So the next following week everything was offical. The three of them decided on an open adoption so that way the birth mother knew the baby was loved and had no worries.

Three weeks flew by and it was an early Saturday morning when they got that call. They rushed around and dropped of Christian off at Howard and Bernadette's.

They arrived in the nick of time. They walked in and the nurse handed their daughter to their agent, then she handed her to Penny. Leonard put his arm around his wife and looked at their daughter. She might not have been blood but she was theirs.

"Welcome to our family, Leela Jaina Hofstadter." Leonard leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"We love you so much already." Penny followed Leonard by giving her a kiss also.

Leonard leaned over to his wife, "I love you Penny Hofstadter." Then gave her a kiss on the side of her head.

Penny stayed there close to Leonard while not wanting to let go of their daughter, "I love you too. Even though you gave our daughter names after fictional characters. But you know what?"

Leonard smiling, squeezed his wifes side a little tighter, "Whats that?"

Penny looked over to Leonard, as he looked at her, "Her name fits her."

Leonard kissed her real quick, "Yeah it does."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews. This chpater could be during or after Season 11. Sometimes Penny leaves Leonard speechless.** **Chapter 8**

Penny opened the door to her hotel room and sighed. She was thankful tonight was her last night here. For the week she had been a job seminar and workshops. The pharmaceutical compamy sent her and their three other top sales reps to this event. Penny could not complain, she got her own hotel room and free meals. The only thing she was missing was her husband. At first she was fine until she went to sleep. She might have been in San Diego and she just finished video chatting with him, but her bed was lonely. That is when she realized that had been her first time alone in bed since the night her and Leonard eloped. But after that night Penny never slept without Leonard.

Penny locked her door and put her things down. She decided before she called Leonard, Penny was going to take a shower. As she was under the water she remembered crying to Leonard how lonely she felt at night. Which only made Leonard cried too. By the third night things were a little better. Penny was just glad tonight was the last night video chatting and by this time tomorrow night, Penny would be back in bed with Leonard. That is when Penny got a mischievous idea in her head. She was going to try something her and Leonard never had done the whole time they been together. Her mind and body was craving Leonard so bad.

After she was cleaned and shaved, Penny dried herself and skipped her pajamas and just put her robe on. She could not wait to see the look on her husbands face and hoping he had his inhaler near by. Or even better he would find the quickest way to her hotel, which was only a two hour drive.

Penny came out of the bathroom, went to the desk to grab her laptop. Then sat on her bed and waited for Leonard to answer. Finally she saw his face and it looked like he was at his desk. His hair was all messy so she could tell he was stressed out.

"Well Hi sweetie. How was your day?" Penny could not hold back her excitment.

Leonard sighed with a frown as he ran his hand through his hair probably the hundredth time today, "It could have went better. I just can't get the minimal experiments would one need to perform in order to reconstruct Maxwell's equations from scratch, I'm not necessarily interested in a historical approach, I'd prefer experiments that might reasonably be performed at the undergraduate level." Penny saw he was thinking about it in his own world but brought his attention back to his wife, "I'm sorry Penny...enough about my problem. How was your day?"

Penny loved how much he loved physics, because him being so smart was such a turn on. "Oh it was okay. Just glad tomorrow is my last day and then I will be home and can let your frustrations out on me..." Penny smiled while Leonard raised an eyebrow trying to fugure out what she was hinting at. That was one of his fall backs. He would get so frustrated with work, when she would hint about sex in a mischievous way. he would actually think about it. "Or you can take it out on me tonight..." This time both eyebrows where both raised with a surprised smile on his face. "There you go honey... That brain starting to function again..."

Leonard nodded, " Uuumm...What did you have in mind per say?" Leonard felt his heart beat faster. Was his wife actually going to be a naughty vixin?

"Oh somthing like this..." Penny sat on her knees and she slowly untied her robe, then slowly disgaurding it off her shoulders. Leonard watched in awl and Penny watched as he took a big gulp of air.

Before Leonard knew Penny was naked over his computer screen with no words coming out.

"You have two options. One go to our bedroom, get naked yourself and we have sex over video chat. Or two you drive here in two hours and you can touch this." Penny then used her hands to display herself to her husband.

"Umm... Wow!!! I will be there in two hours!" Leonard grinned like a small child, "Love you!"

Penny laughed on how she loved how much she turned on Leonard. "Okay, I will see you in a few hours. Just call when you get here. I will meet you in the lobby." She then started to put her robe back on as she could tell Leonard was still gawking at her naked body. She winked at him, "Love you back my short astmatic physicists!" Then she closed her lap top, she shivered with excitment knowing what fun she was going to Leonard once he got her. Two hours seemed like forever. But maybe tonight she could finally get a good night sleep and Leonard's mind would be refreshed. Penny then decided to take a small nap so she would have enough energy.

Penny woke up to her phone ringing. She grabbed it and saw it was Leonard. "Hi sweetie."

"I am here in the lobby, where are you?" Leonard was full of excitment.

"Calm down I will be down in a minute." Penny smiled at the thought how cute Leonard looked right now. So she got up and made sure her robe was on good enough. She put on her slippers and went to meet Leonard.

When she arrived down at the lobby, he was the first person her eyes went to. He combed back his hair and looked freshly shaved. Plus had a small bag and his lap top bag with him so he was planning to stay the night. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulders. He turned around as they both smiled at each other. Penny took his hand, "You ready?"

Leonard raised an eyebrow, looking Penny up and down, then in a low whisper, "Are you still naked under that robe?"

Penny decided to tease a little and leaned into his ear, "Lets go to my room and find out." Penny bit her lip as she then looked at Leonard which now eyes where full with lust and love.

He placed his hands on her shoulders as his brown eyes turned black, "God woman I love you!"

They kissed, headed towards the elevator and waited patiently until they got to the hotel room. Once the door was shut Leonard pinned Penny to the door, threw her robe open, and showed her how much he missed her. Then she did the same once they made it to the bed.


	9. Chapter 9 Part 2 of Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, means alot. Helps me keep the stories going. Dont own TBBT or the charaters**. **More smut but would not consider M rated.**

 **Chapter 9** **part 2**

As they laid there entangled in each others naked bodies,"Damn Hofstadter, maybe I should strip naked for you over video chat more often." Penny could not hold back her smile.

Leonard laughed as he turned to Penny, "I don't know...I might had a slight stroke."

Penny rolled her eyes while laughing, "I might have to say the same, you are not getting any younger. Next time you might have a heart attack and I will become a widow. Then I will have good enough reason to find someone else."

Leonard pretended she hurt his feelings, "What you wouldn't morn for me?"

Penny leaned closer to him and brushed his lips with hers. "Maybe a day or two. But after that would go search for someone smarter than you, since you ruined me for simple men."

Leonard began to run his hand up and down her arm, "I know you are joking but I'm glad I did." He could not help but grin.

"Awe, I'm glad too." Penny smiled back, the gave him another small kiss.

""Anyways, as you can tell I packed a small bag and my lap top. I was hoping I could stay the night. Then tomorrow I just stay here to work while you are at your seminar workshop. Once you are done maybe we pay for a few more nights so we can spend the weekend together and explore San Diego." Leonard was hoping she would like his idea because it looked like she was thinking about it. "I was just putting it out there, you know since we have not spent a weekend like this since Christmas and Valentines day."

Penny saw the plead in his eyes and she had to admit between work and life it had been a few months since they had a weekend alone. "You know what? I would love it. Since I have been here I really have not done any site seeing due to work."

"Okay lets do it. How about we get some sleep and we will look and see what we would both like to do at breakfast before you go to your seminar workshop." Leonard could not help but smile as he started now to play with her, as what he thought, beautiful long blonde hair.

She started to play with his now messy hair, which was all her fault. She loved it when he did not put much product in his hair. It was soft and waivy. Penny could not help but love him right there. Leonard was so caring and supportive. She knew he loved her but also he was very proud of her. Penny then laid her head on his chest, "Sounds great sweetie. By the way, thank you." Her tone was soft and quiet.

Leonard sat up some to look down at his wife with a raised eyebrow."For what?"

Penny then lifted herself up some to look at Leonard. "For everything. You love me, you're supportive, and you seem to very proud of me. I know we tease each other, drive each other crazy, and fight. But without you..." Next thing Penny knew she was flat on her back and Leonard attacking her mouth and his member inside her.

They made love slowly, which Penny did love. She loved sex no matter what as long it was Leonard. But over the years they had been together it is when they made love slow that is when he lasted the longest which made her loose herself multiple times.

That night they feel asleep on each others arms. As morning came, which was too early for both of them, Leonard and Penny enjoyed a shower together. Once they were dressed, they went down to the lobby and had breakfast. Penny ran into her coworkers and told them she would not be going back with them.

"Well why not?" Jennifer asked.

Penny grinned ear to ear, "Well my husband decided to make a visit last night. So after today we are spending the weekend here." Then she looked over to Leonard at their table and gave him a wink. He blushed some but only to give her a wink back.

"Damn wish I had a husband like that." Jennifer then also looked over at Leonard and gave him a smirk and a flirty waive. Penny frowned as she saw Jennifer trying to flirt with her husband. She turned her head back at Leonard, who now looked uncomfortable.

"Well to bad. I was the lucky one to find him." With that Penny walked away from her co workers to join Leonard. "Damn whore..." Penny felt pissed as she sat next to Leonard.

"Just going out on a limb here, I would guess that is Jennifer?" Leonard asked as Penny shot him a look.

"Yes that same one who has been trying to sleep her way to the top for quit some time now. And she has some nerve giving flirty looks. Oh hell no, sorry I'm the only blonde who sleeps with you." Penny hated when other women gave Leonard a look or even flirted with him.

Leonard could not help but chuckle, which Penny gave him the death look, "Okay I'm sorry. I have not seen you like this since the whole Alex thing. You are just cute when you are protective over me. And you are not the only blonde I get to sleep with, you are the only woman I sleep with." Then Leonard leaned into her and gave her a kiss. He sat back some and saw Penny start to calm down.

"Damn straight I am." Penny finally showed a smile as Leonard took both of her hands and kissed the tops of them.

"Now that you are better, lets eat so you can go to that last seminar workshop. Once you are done I will have a surprise for you. But before you leave we will go to the front desk so we can have the room a few more days." Leonard then kissed her hands again as Penny agreed.

After they were done and paid for the room for the weekend, Leonard kissed Penny as she left for the day. Then he went up to the hotel room and did some work on his lap top. Before he knew it was lunch time so he ordered room service. Then he went back to work.

It was after four when Leonard heard the door open. He closed his lap top as Penny walked through. She walked over to him and they gave each other a kiss.

"So did you get a lot of work done?" Penny sat next to Leonard as she took her shoes off.

Leonard sat up to the head board, "Well come here first." Then took her hands and pulled her up to his chest, then Penny turned so her head was resting on his chest. Leonard wrapped his arms around her chest. Gave her a kiss on top of her head. He leaned down a little to see that Penny was now relaxed with her eyes closed. So he continued, "An answer your question, yes I did. I have to say its all in thanks to you. Finally found some answers. How was day?" Leonard was now relaxed against the head board.

Penny answered with her eyes still shut, "It was good. They taught us new sales techniques all week long. And how to stay positive while making a sale. There were other things too. They also gave us books to study...But to be honest I am ready for our weekend to start."

Leonard could not help but be a smart ass. "Any way to get out studying or reading right?" Leonard then laughed as Penny smacked his leg, but her head was shaking against his chest. Which was a sign she was smiling or rolling her eyes.

They stayed like that for a few more mintues. "As much I would love to stay like this, we have dinner resevations at Juniper and Ivy. I looked online and their food looks delicious. And then I also saw is we could explore Balboa Park. They have things you like and stuff I like. It even has things we like together. I thought it would be perfect." Leonard was hoping Penny would agree.

Penny sat up and rearranged her postion, that way she was sitting facing Leonard. "Well since it seems you put alot of effort into it, how can I say no. But I will make the plans for tomorrow." Penny smiled as she could not wait for tonight.

Leonard nodded, "Okay sounds fair. So lets get ready." He stood up and then helped Penny to her feet as they got ready to enjoy another mini vacation.


	10. Chapter 10

**So ready for another episode tonight. This one is short but sweet. Its somewhat based on last weeks episode when Howard made fun of Penny on how she read. Then Leonard laughed but got scolded by Penny. Which was cute and funny. So this story she teases him how she reads and I'm sure he wont laugh about that ever again.**

 **Chapter 10**

Penny was sitting in the couch, enjoying the lastest article in Cosmo about new top ten juicy sex postions you should try with your partner. Leonard was sitting next to her while enjoying the latest video game. He had to keep pausing as he heard Penny keep saying ,"Hmmm!", "Oh that's interesting", "Yep, got to remember that..."

Finally to Leonard's curiosity he finally shut off his game and leaned back to peek at what Penny was reading. Penny grinned as she suddenly noticed Leonard. "What are you doing?" Penny winked at him as she laid the magazine on her lap as he could get a good look what she was reading.

Leonard felt red, as he looked down and then looked back up at Penny who now was pulling in her bottom lip, from laughing, and lust in her eyes. His eyes went back to the article. Then cocked his head and then looked back at Penny. He then pointed to number six, "Ummm is that even possible?"

Penny laughed as she closed the magazine. She saw Leonard had disappointment in his eyes like he wanted to finish reading the article. She gave him a flirty smile and a wink. Leonard shivered at her look and then thought of them trying that postion. Penny leaned closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck. Leonard then wrapped his arms around her waist. Penny then started to give him small little pecks on his lips. "Well..." She gave him another peck. ""You are an experimental physicists..." Another peck, "So lets go to our bedroom and lets experiment to see if it is physically possible."

All Leonard could do was take a deep breath and rest his forehead to Penny's and kiss her hard. Once they released from each other, Leonard gathered to his feet and held out his hand. Penny took it as her husband helped her to her own feet. Then he pulled her with no space between them, "Well this will be one exciting new experiment. Once we are done I will have to write my thesis on how successful our results were."

Penny could not hold back her excitment, "Then Doctor Hofstadter lets take this to our lab."

Leonard laughed, then in his superhero pose and deep voice, "Too the lab!" Only to get a giggle out of Penny.

Sometime later they laid in bed, spawled out, panting. Leonard grabbed his inhaler as Penny laid on her side smiling. "Well now I know what to read and to make side comments about."

Leonard laid his inhaler back on the night stand and thend faced Penny. "Yeah because you now know it will get my attention and in both of our favors will lead to amazing sex."

Penny rolled her eyes but had to smile. Then brought herself closer to Leonard amd kissed him gently as he returned the favor. She then leaned back so me to see Leonard's reaction. "Well we can go for round two and try number one." Leonard eyes got big as Penny flipped Leonard to his back. She sat on top of him and winked. "Lets see if this experiment is much as success as the last one."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **I love writing these but going to take a few days off from writing. Cant get enough of Penny and Leonard. Please comment if you like.**

 **I dont own** **TBBT**

Leonard and the guys were playing the latest video game when Penny walked through the door, putting her key in the bowl and her yoga mate next to the door. She looked over and saw all four guys yelling at each other what to do next, "Hi Sweetie, hi guys."

"Hey..." All four guys said in unison. Penny rolled her eyes at them as all their attention were on the game. "Boys." Penny whispered to herself as she shook her head. She walked passed them and into the kitchen to get a water out of the fridge. Then she sat at the there deciding to text Bernadette and Amy, **"Tell your guys playtime is over. Also one of you take Raj with you."**

No longer than a minute later she heard three phones go off. Sheldon, Raj, and Howard took out their phones as Leonard paused the game. Three out of the four men made a groaning sound of disappointment. Leonard frowned as Sheldon and Howard said they had to go home and Raj complaining he had to go with Howard. Then Leonard looked over at Penny who now gave him smile and a sexy wink. Then looked back at his friends, "Awe too bad...Bye!" They gave him an awkward look as they left, but Leonard knew that smile and wink. That was Penny's silent saying she wanted to have sex. So of course he was going to be selfish with his friends.

As Leonard got up to see them out, he closed the door and locked. He smiled to turn towards Penny but she gone from the kitchen. It made him confused. He did a double take when he heard her say, "Over here genius!" Penny was over on the couch in Sheldon's spot, sitting criss cross, chewing on a piece of gum, with a controller in her hand. Suddenly Leonard was froze where he stood and became very turned on.

"Are you coming or do I need to teach myself." Penny then winked at him again.

Leonard blinked a few more times trying to figure out if she meant the video game or sex.

"Uhhh first of all what are you doing?" He had not seen Penny play a video game in along time.

Penny grinned ear to ear. "Well I thought I wanted to enjoy some alone time with my husband so I had to get rid of our friends and then thought what the hell, I want to learn to play this new game with him. Not everything has to be about sex you know."

Leonard was now very turned on and confused as he squinted his eyes and tilted his head towards his wife. Then felt a little nervous as he played with his hands, "Okay you are smoking hot right now that you want to play a video game with me. But what the hell do you want from me woman?"

Penny sighed as she laid the controller down and got to her feet and walked towards Leonard. She slumped her shoulders and sucked her bottom lip in liked she looked guilty of something and Leonard knew it. "Okay... fine..I just thought that maybe I play an hour with you on your new video game, you maybe wouldn't be so mad at me..."

Leonard took a step back from Penny giving her more of a questioning look, "Ohhkay? What did you do?"

Penny then took a few steps forward, placed her hands on Leonard's shoulders, batted her eyes, and gave him a shy smile. "I might have signed us up for couples yoga..."

Leonard's face went completly blank and shock. "Whhhaa...Why!!!"

Penny smile got bigger, "Well you know it sounded fun. Then I realized after I signed us up and paid for the class I had a lot of sucking up to do."

Leonard wrapped his arms around her waist with an even bigger grin than Penny's. "Oh trust me its going to be more than just an hour of playing the video game with me. I think you need to experiance a Star Trek convention with me."

Penny dropped her head looking at the floor as she rolled her eyes. "Dammit!" She knew she lost. She heard Leonard chuckle, so she looked back up at him. "Oh shut up...Fine I will go with you...Only because this is yoga class meets for two days a week for six weeks...But hopefully we will have fun together." The very last statement was with hope.

Leonard pressed his forehead against hers, "Well you know I will do anything for you because I love you. I'm not excited about it, but the pleasure is just seeing you happy. So you can do this for me just this once and maybe one day a week for those six weeks you can play the video game with me. Is that a deal?"

Penny loved how sweet and compromising Leonard could be. She closed her eyes while smiling amd nodding. She opened her eyes back open seeing a smiling Leonard. "Yes its a deal. Only because you want to make me happy, I want to make you happy. And I love you for that." Leonard leaned in closer and gave Penny a kiss as she returned the favor.

Leonard drew away and looked at a satified Penny, "Okay good... Now my hot lovley wife...Lets get our game on." He let go of her, took her hand and handed her the controller. They both sat down as he began to teach her his new game.


	12. Chapter 12

**I thought this would be a great idea. We never got to see Leonard and Penny have a honeymoon. And now since their friends are getting married and they will have free time on their hands so why not give them a proper honeymoon. And why not? Take them to one of the most romantic countries in the world.** **I dont own TBBT. Please enjoy and comment.**

 **Chapter 12**

It was a week berfore Leonard's thirty-eighth birthday which also a week from Amy and Sheldon's wedding. So Penny decided for a surprise to take her husband out to dinner to celebrate early. But what she did not know was Leonard had a surprise for her.

Friday May fourth, Leonard walked in and heard light jazz music playing. He closed the door and rhrew hos keys in the bowl feeling veey confused. "Penny?"

In the distance what seemed like the bathroom he heard his wife, "In here Leonard."

Leonard frowned as he walked towards back to the bathroom. He saw the door was open, so he peeked in and saw Penny in a black cocktail dress that made her breast seem plump. She was curling her hair with her makeup done. Leonard swallowed hard as he completly entered the bathroom. Penny looked over to him and smiled as she released the curling iron. Then laid it down on the countcounter.

Leonard looked at her questionablely but turned on at the same time. "You look amazing!" Were the only words out Leonard's mouth as he took on his wife. He finally moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Penny closed her eyes and leaned her head back, running her hands over his. Leonard kissed her cheek, "Why are you dressed like this? Not that I am complaining."

Penny smiled as she turned her head a little and kissed Leonard on the cheek. "Well you better not complain, then you won't get your early birthday present."

Leonard looked at their reflection in the mirror as he watched Penny do the same. "Birthday present?" Once again he looked confused.

Penny looked in his eyes through the mirror and then watched his face. So she finally told him. "Well we have been so busy with Sheldon and Amy's wedding plans and they are getting married on your birthday. I thought to celebrate early by taking you out to dinner. So if you let me finish getting ready, your suit is on the bed. And you better hurry since our reservation is at seven." Penny pressed closer to him, feeling he was still turned on making her giggle.

Leonard smiled at his wife being a tease, as she pressed herself closer, he squeezed her more and gave her another kiss on the cheek. "Okay I will get ready but you rubbing your ass on Alvin and the Chimpmunks is not over." He released her, but took his hand and placed it on her behind and tapped it gently making Penny burst out laughing from his action and still calling his manparts their nickname.

Leonard walked to their bedroom and found that Penny laid out her favorite suit she liked him wearing. So he got dressed. As he walked out after finishing in the bathroom, Penny was texting someone. "You ready to go?" He asked as his wife looked up smiling at him, liking how good he looked.

"Sure am!" Leonard walked over to her as she put her phone in her purse and linked their finger together. Leoanrd took his keys from the bowl with his free hand. Then they walked out of the apartment together.

They arrived at the resturant. which Leonard was happy that Penny picked Parkway Grill. They sat their waiting for their names to be called. "So anyone else coming?" Leonard hoped it was just the two of them.

"No. We needed this alone time together." Penny smiled at him as he returned the favor.

Leonard grabbed her hand and intertwined his finger with hers, "Good. Dont get me wrong I care for our friends but since Sheldon and Amy set the date and picked us as best man and maid of honor our lives seem kinda crazy. So thank you for this surprise birthday dinner."

Penny turned her head and kissed her husband, "You are welcome. But the night is still young and its a Friday night. Plus I have even more surprises. So you can thank me properly later." Then gave him a wink.

Leonard raised both eyebrows and leaned into Penny's ear, "I cant wait...more or less I can't wait to get that dress off of you. And then since we are celebrating my birthday early I can dress up like Caption Kirk and let me put the green body paint on you so you can be my Orion dancing girl. You know how much I love playing that sex fantasy."

Penny got a shiver down her spine. She still rolled her eyes not trying to show Leonard how much that affected her. She loved it when they played fantasy rolls in the bedroom and their Star Trek one actually really fun. It was between that one, sexy scientist, and when Leonard played science teacher and she was the naughty cheerleader.

Leonard could tell Penny was getting hot and bothered and he was loving it. Whatever she had planned, at the end of the night he could not wait to get her home. Leonard just had to remember his surprise also. He was about to say something when the hostess called their name and followed her to their table. Once they sat down across from each other, they ordered a bottle of dry red wine, then made small talk about how work was going. Leonard was proud of Penny once she told him people where paying more attention to her ideas since the whole ordeal with Raj with the comet and standing up for herself. They ordered their food. Then Leonard told Penny that Howard might be in the dog house tonight and not be surprised if she heard from Bernadette about the whole ordeal. Penny laughed commenting that she loved their friends but they were strange in their own unique way.

"Oh come on we can be pretty weird too." Leonard said with a laugh. Penny only nodded in agreement.

"I only became weird when you attracked me to all your nerdy science stuff." Penny bit her lip trying to contain her grin.

They kept up their antics as their food arrived. At one point Penny took off her shoes and started to run her foot up Leonard's leg. Which made him choke on his wine.

Right before their dessert arrived, Penny had to run to the ladies room. That is when Leonard reach in his inside breast pocket and reached for his surprise and sat them in front of Penny's seat on the table. Leonard only smiled at how excited Penny would be because they deserved it.

Penny returned and as she sat down and Leonard asked her to look down. As she did she saw a enevlope with her name on it. She looked back up at Leonard, giving him a 'what the hell is this,' look.

"Open it." Leonard said as he watched her grab the envelope in her hands and slowly open it. His heart raced as he saw her eyes get big and her hand went over to her mouth in surprise as she pulled out two plane tickets to Rome, Italy.

Penny looked up at Leonard with tears in her eyes not knowing what to say. So Leonard gave her the answers. "Okay, you remember when we were trying to make our Christmas letter and we decided we wanted to go on a long vacation." Penny only nodded now wiping her tears away. Leonard continued, "Well Amy and Sheldon had me thinking when they were telling us about their honeymoon. It made me realize we never had a honeymoon ourselves. Then I thought we could go to Italy. It would be perfect for us. For me they have amazing science museums and for you beautiful wineries. Plus exotic food and landmarks." Leonard was feeling pretty proud of himself. He had made his wife very happy.

"When do we leave?" Penny could barely get the words out only to show a very big smile across her face.

Leonard took both of her hands and looked at her feeling loved and happy, "Well the thirteenth at ten in the morning. Gives us sometime to sleep in from the night before. We have two weeks of traveling Italy. Four days in Rome, four days in Florance, three days Napels, and three days in Venice."

Penny raised her eyebrows with her evil grin. Leonard did not know what she was going next. It almost came to a surprise when he heard "Check please!" out of Penny's mouth. He looked at her with suspension as she leaned in without containing her excitment and whispered. "Don't worry we will get dessert to go. As for my other plans we can do them tomorrow night. I just want to go home and we have our little fantasy role play sex."

 **If you want me to write about their delayed honeymoon let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I dont own TBBT. Here is their honeymoon in Italy. I always thought it was unfair they Penny and Leonard never got their honeymoon.** **Penny and Leonard are just too cute together since season one.** **Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Chapter 13:** **Delayed Honeymoon**

 **Rome, Italy**

Leonard and Penny were finally in Rome Itay. It was close to nine in the morning on Monday May fourteenth, when they arrived to their hotel, making a nine hour difference between Pasadena and Rome, and jetlag kicked in. Leonard opened the door to the hotel room. They pretty much threw down their luggage, shut the door and locked it and they both flopped on their bed.

Leonard took out his phone to see the time had already changed. He laid to his side to look at his wife who already had her eyes closed. They did not get much sleep on the plane due to the turbulence, and joining the mile high club together, three times. Leonard smiled at the thought. They were in the air probably for an hour when Penny whispered in his ear she needed him. Leonard thought she was crazy but the idea of getting caught became a turn on. After the two hour layover in New York, the other plane they had enough time to try it out twice again.

"Hey we have until two before our tour guide shows up. How about we get some sleep and then go find a resturant near by for lunch?" Leonard asked as Penny rolled to her side to now face him.

"I like that idea. After all we did refused to sleep on the plane." Penny smiled on how fun it actually it was even tough at one time Leonard had got his foot stuck in the toliet from slipping. She ended up helping him out once she could catch her breath after laughing so hard.

Leonard pulled her close and kissed her, as Penny did in return. They kept it up before sleep took over.

Penny woke up to Leonard's alarm on his phone. She reached over. She about jumped out of her skin when suddenly Leonard grabbed her sides making her scream. Leonard began to laugh as Penny began to smack him playfully.

Once Penny won their play fight, they decided to take a shower which took some time to understand. Penny yelled at Leonard it was too hot and then Leonard jumped out because it got too cold. Because of that Penny gave Leonard the third degree for making her adjust the water.

They got dressed and went down to the lobby, where they found the hotel receptionists that checked them in. He spoke broke english, so Leonard used his app on his phone to help each other out.

What from what Penny and Leonard understood Panificio Pizzeria Pasticceria was near by and it was inexpensive and had pizza, sandwiches, and desserts. The receptionists typed in the directions on Leonards phone and they decided to walk to this little hole in the wall restaurant.

Penny wrapped her arm around Leonard's and intertwined their fingers as the left their hotel. Penny could not believe how beautiful Rome was. "I'm willing to learn Italian so we could just move here. I'm sure you could find a job easily here. And we wouldn't have to worry about Sheldon." Penny said as she was trying to conveince with a smile to Leonard

Leonard laughed slightly, "Penny we have not even been here for a whole day and you just want up and move. We have not even made it to wineries yet. I was sure that was going to be your selling point." Penny stuck her tounge out at him as she nudged him. Only making Leonard laugh some more. "But with our luck we would move into a place and our neighbor would be an Italian version of Sheldon."

Penny shook her head, "Yeah you might ber right...Oh look this looks like the place." By the smell and Leonard's phone telling them the reached their destination, they were at Panificio Pizzeria Pasticceria.

Leonard nodded as they walked in and was greeted by a loud "Ciao!" and big smiles by the employees. Penny and Leonard looked at each other and shrugged, "Ciao!" as they said back. They ordered some food and drinks. As they sat down they meet another couple from the states. They happened to be from Boston and on their thirtieth anniversary. The woman was a retired broadway star and her husband was a retired professor from Harvard University. They made small talk and found out they were in the same tour group for the next four days with each other.

Penny held Leonard's hand and really studied the couple. "Julie may I ask you and your husband a question?"

Leonard gave Penny a questionable look as the older couple were happy to answer anything.

"After all these years, how have you made it work? Leonard and I are like you two, opposite attracks."

Julie and her husband Karl gave the young couple a resuring smile. "Sweetheart, what ever you two are doing, keep doing it." Julie told them

"Never stop loving each other, keep supporting each other. Always tease and play around. Sex life is important. You will arguee still, but in the end have each others back and be each others best friends. Julie and I were and still very opposite of each other but we made it work and we are still here thirty years, four kids, and three grandkids later. I wish you two the best and hopefully in thirty years you two will be back telling a young couple how you two made it work." Karl was gentle spoken and the look he gave ,his wife was the same look Leonard gave Penny.

Leonard and Penny walked back to the hotel with the older couple after they were finished eating. Once they arrived back they meet their tour guide and the rest of the group. There were two couples from Scotland and Canada, and a mother and daughter from Australia. The women of the group decided to call their tour guide, Lorenzo who was in his early twenties, Thor. The husband's and boyfriend's of the group frowned upon Lorenzo's nickname and looks. Penny laughed at Leonard's displeasure. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "I don't know why you are upset with Thor, I'm still having sex with you."

Leonard rolled his eyes with his eyebrows still narrowed at her and so she could still hear him in his quiet voice. "That might be true but you will be thinking about your hunky God."

Penny leaned to look at his face and laughed. "Well I wouldn't be the only woman thinking that."

Sometime later they were at The Colosseum. Lorenzo explained of its history and architecture. Then they went into the Amphitheatreand described the hard life of the gladiators and the gory games held in the arena. After three hours later after seeing everything from Roman Forum and ending the tour with a view over the Circus Maximum below, the first and largest circus in Ancient Romeused primarily for chariot racing.

Once they left, the all went to dinner and Penny and Leonard sat with the mother and daughter from Australia. "Today did not bore you did it?" Leonard had to ask Penny, because well it was Penny. And he was worried about how she thought of their first day.

"I really enjoyed it to be honest. And not because of Thor. That only helped a little. But my favorite part was the look of disgust on your face when Thor was describing the gory games held in the arena. That was a highlight to last a life time." Penny gave him a smirk as he mocked her. Which made trhe mother and daughter laugh at their antics.

Once they made it back to the hotel, Leonard and Penny got dressed to go out with the couple from Canada, who happened to be closer to their ages. Penny was excited because it was her first time tasting Italian wine. Leonard was just happy because Penny was in her comfort zone.

The next day they had another three hour tour. This time it was called the Crypts, bones and catacombs. It was a tour underground of Rome. As they arrived there were skeletons and skulls all over. Leonard and Penny made the remark that Raj would be creeped out from this because it would have reminded him his time with Emily.

The last two days they visited the Vatican and the museums and a twilight tour of the visit the Pantheon, Trevi Fountain, Spanish Steps, Piazza Navona and even had free gelato. On which Leonard made sure ge took some gas-x and pepto before and after eating any.

 **Florence, Italy**

Day five they got on a train to their next destination. They made sure they grabbed post cards with trains on them just for Sheldon. As Leonard and Penny sat on the train to Florance, across from them were two men that what Penny and Leonard could gathered that they were together.

They were from Rome, but were visiting family in Florance. After they shared their story, Leonard and Penny shared theirs.

Then came to the part on finally being on their honeymoon. Penny was looking at the trusty Italian phrase book. She practiced the pronunciation for "We are on our honeymoon" quietly to herself so she could get it just right. Finally, with much confidence, Penny exclaimed, "Siamo allupato!" Both Leonard and the couple jaws dropped. Penny rechecked the book and realized she had accidentally told them that her and Leonard we're horny. Penny then repeated honeymoon twice in english.

Once everything was cleared all four laughed at Penny's simple but cute mistake. Leonard leaned into her ear, "I know what you said was a mistake but you are not wrong. I can't wait to get you to our room. Because I am allupato!"

Once they arrived to the beautiful city of Florance, Leonard and Penny had their way with each other. But once they made it out to the city they found a little resturant for dinner. Then went to Ponte Vecchio, an arched bridge where they found small shops of souvenirs and jewelry. Leonard found a braclet that he purchased when Penny was purchasing something for Amy. Leonard hid it in his pocket and made sure he would give it to her when they arrived back at their hotel.

Once they did Leonard reseved a call from Sheldon, so Penny decided to call Bernadette. Once their calls ended, Leonard took Penny out to the balcony and they both toasted to many more years of marriage and how they couuld not wait for their next trip to Italy. Then when Penny was looking over the balcony, Leonard came behind her and turned her around. He pulled out the bracelet and placed it on Penny's right wrist. Penny then showed him how much she loved the bracelet.

By morning Penny quietly planned surprise tour at the Galileo Museum, just for Leonard, since it had to do with science. They had breakfast.Once they arrived he was most surprised that Penny wanted to come here but happy that she did.

Rest of the day and evening the discovered other things about the city. The other days they toured more of the city and more old buildings.

 **Naples, Italy**

As they arrived in Naples, Leonard made sure everything was set up with thwir hote and then meet with the guide. Penny then was informed what they were doing. It was a tour of the an enchanting winery on the slopes of Mount Vesuvius and to enjoy a 4-course lunch of local and homemade products accompanied by various wines. Which meant another train ride, but Penny did not mind one bit because Leonard out did himself again.

When they arrived back to the hotel after dinner, Penny was getting ready for bed. She watched Leonard lay on the bed as he was watching a movie on his laptop. He looked so relaxed. She could not believe how much this trip brought them closer together, which she did not think was possible. She removed her new bracelet and her locket that Leonard gave her when he left for the North Seas, which now seemed forever ago. She walked into their bedroom and sat on the bed. Leonard looked up and closed his computer. He sat up and scooted behind Penny and wrapped his arms around her. Penny leaned back with her eyes closed, "Somedays I still wonder how lucky I have become to have yoy as a husband."

Leonard smiled into her ear, "It was all that groveling and asking you out over and over again. Then proposing over and over again."

Penny chuckled as she opened her eyes and turned her head so she was facing Leonard. "Well it was something because it made me settle. But I can't complain. I mean we have a pretty active sex life and sex with me is the best."

This time Leonard chuckled, "You are not wrong."

Penny leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips and then looked at him again, "I'm glad you agree. But also you treat me so well and you make me realize there is more to myself than the hot blonde girl. I know it is still advantage because I know how much I turn you on still. But somehow and someway this trip has brought us closer."

Leonard tucked a peice of hair behind her ear, took off his glasses, and took his hands placing them around Penny's neck and drew her in for a deep kiss. All Penny could do was give in because she loved this man. Leonard was speechless but right there, he made sure he showed how much he loved Penny. Penny made sure she returned the favor.

They finished their days in Naples with a tour of Pompeii and wine tour.

 **Venice, Italy**

It was their last three days in Italy amd Leonard could have not thought any other way to end their vacation here. But their first time on the Canal Leonard and Penny were kissing in a quiet side canal, water lapping gently against the boat, when suddenly they heard "Do you wanna be my lover???" Instead of killing the moment, their gondolier's cell phone ring tone made it even more memorable by Leonard and Penny singing along with it. Their gondolier decided not to answer it so the couple could sing his favorite song.

Their last day Penny wanted to refuse to leave as did Leonard because they did not want to go back to their reality. But before they stepped onto their plane they argeed they would keep their promise from the older couple they met in Rome, that they would be back to tell another couple if they could make it work that whoever that future couple was would make it also.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well probably my last two chapters I will write for awhile. I love Big Bang and Lenny!** **Takes place season 9** **The Valentino Submergence**

 **Thanks to everyone who has commented on my stories. You guys are awesome.**

 **Chapter 14**

Leonard and Penny sat in their car trying to find something to do that was young and fun. Dinner was a bust, but Leonard's idea for burgers and fries was much better. But they both did not want to admit they were getting older. Leonard was going to be thirty-six and Penny just turned thirty just a few months ago. So they were glad the Moulin Rouge feel through and dancing was not going to happen.

Penny sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, "Oh this should not be this hard."

Leonard drove and looked over at Penny seeing she was frustrated. He felt the same way. He was going to make sure Valentines day be a bust. Then looked to his left and saw the dirty store. "Hmmm?"

Penny gave him a questionable look, "Hmmm what?"

Leonard looked at her for a quick second, "Well maybe the dirty store might have something fun, just more than dirty minded ideas."

Penny lifted an eyebrow with a smug smile, "Sure lover boy, but you know what lets go."

Leonard smiled ear to ear as Penny rolled her eyes but gave her husband a small smirk. So Leonard turned around and went back to the dirty store.

As they walked in the store, they saw there were quite a few couples in there. Leonard turned to his wife as they held hands, as Penny faced him. "So what do you want to look at?"

Penny looked around and saw him and hers play outfits. And one set happen to be fifty percent off Valentines outfits. "I have a fun idea." Penny took Leonard's other hand and walked backwards towards the outfits, as Leonard tilted his head and eyebrows narrowed downwards. "Don't look at me that way. We dress up alike as sexy cupids and run around our apartment complex yelling Happy Valentines day! Then after that we have crazy sex!"

As they got closer and Leonard saw the woman's outfit, so he decided to agree. "Sounds fun, lets do it!"

Penny couldn't help but gety excited and hugged Leonard, then pulled back some with Leonard holding her waist as she started to rub his forearms. "Good because you will look so cute dressed up as a sexy cupid."

Leonard then thought how hot she would look in hers, as Penny found their sizes. But before they did this silly thing, he would make sure they stop at Party City to pick up some blowers and confetti. He could not wait to have crazy fun with his young and fun wife, because as long as Penny was in his life he would always feel young.


	15. Chapter 15

**Again thank you to the ones who read this and the ones who leave comments. I helps as I write. I love writting these one shots of Lenny! Hoping Season 12 we will get more Lenny. Seemed like Season 11 was more focused on Amy and Sheldon. Loved Penny and Leonard since Episode One.**

 **Chapter 15:**

 **Lets go on a date-**

 **4B**

Bernadette and Amy just left Penny's apartment as she finished getting ready for her date. A date with Leonard, her Leonard. She was almost in shock when he asked her on an actually date. She looked inthe mirror and fully looked at herself. She was happy what she saw but her stomach was full of butterflies. Leonard wanted another shot with her after all the heartache they both went through together. She closed her eyes and then saw herself again and decided to give herself a pep talk. "Okay Penny you can do this. Leonard wants to try this again. You know how you actually feel about this man. He must still feel something too other wise he would have not asked me on a date just the two of us. And that look he gave me..." She took a breath and thought for a second. "Wow, that look I know he gave me that look before..."

Penny smiled at herrself in the mirror. "Okay Penny you got this, lets not screw this up again. Hopefully he will want to take things slow this time." She gave herself one last resuring smile as she finished putting on her makeup.

 **4A**

Leonard looked at himself in the bathroom mirror as he put his jacket on. He had not felt this nervous since he first asked out Penny three years prior. "Wow, I can't believe she said okay. Don't over think and if Penny want to take things slow, let it happen. She is worth it. Somewhere in the universe we are meant to be together. So get it right you astmatic dumbass." He laughed on what he called himself. He wanted everything to go right. Dinner and wine tasting, perfect date for Penny, his Penny. He took one last breath and made sure he looked good for this special woman. Then Leonard headed out as Sheldon ranted on about something. He really did not care, only thing he wanted was to see Penny.

He shut his door and slowly walked over to 4B. Leonard inhaled as it was his last breath and knocked. As the door open, Leonard heart raced as he could not help but smile, Penny looked perfect.

Penny felt like she was going to faint as she opened her door and saw Leonard. He was dressed up and looked very handsome just for her.

"Wow, you look gorgious!" Is all Leonard could put out there.

Penny blushed with a smile. "You don't look bad yourself."

Leoanrd leaned closer and took her hand into his and brouht it to his lips and kissed it as Penny blushed once more. He could get use to that. "Are you ready?"

Penny nodded as she reached for her purse. Still her hand in Leonard's she decided to intertwine her fingers with his as it felt like the right thing to do. Because to him it also felt right.


	16. Chapter 16

**I dont own tbbt or their writing. Had to do one more chapter for the day. This one has been in my head since Thursday night. Bernadette can be so savage to Penny but love their friendship. The only reason I still watch the show to see the small moments with Lenny or just Leonard or just Penny. This one I decided to do over the Cookie Monster tattoo! Yes I have a small crush on Johnny but mostly his character Leonard. And I** **adore Penny.**

 **Chapter 16:**

 **Cookies!!!!**

Penny was in the bathroom as she wrapped herself in a towel after her shower. Somehow she could not get Bernadette's words out of her head. She turned towards the mirror and lifted her towel. Right above her inner left thigh was her Cookie Monster tattoo. She remembered that night...

 ** _October 2011_**

 _Penny and the girls decided to go get for awhile. Earlier that evening Leonard came to Penny telling her Prya cheated on him way worse. So he finally ended it with her. She felt bad for him because at least she never did that to him. But also she was happy because deep down she was happy that it ended so that maybe her and Leonard could be good friends again. So she decided to celebrate secretly as to Bernadette and Amy was just another girls night out._

 _She had more than enough but begged the girls to take her to get a new tattoo. They saw there was no winning so they gave in to Penny. She looked at the tattoos and saw Cookie Monster. She smiled on where exactly where to put it and deep down hopefully one day Leonard would see it and drive him crazy._

 ** _May 2012:_**

 _After four months of dating, things between Leonard and Penny were going really good. Penny was trying to clean up her apartment when she heard a knock on her door. As she opened it there stood her boyfriend, "Hey, you."_

 _For a quick second Leonard looked serious but cute."Before I come in, you should know, I have gas." He then held up a gas container._

 _Penny could only think only Leonard couild think of these cheesy but cute lines, "For the record, not your worst opening line."_

 _They then walked over to her couch._

 _Leonard sat down on the couch as Penny sat at the opposite end on the arm of the couch. "Check it out. It's the gas I use in my free-electron laser to support high voltages. But it also has an interesting secondary use..." Then he blew up a balloon with this gas. "Here. Breathe this in."_

 _Penny had to joke around as ge handed her the balloon, "B-Before I do it, if you're a cop you have tell me, right?"_

 _Leonard knew it she was joking as he smiled at her, "Just try it."_

 _Penny took the balloon,"Okay." She then inhaled, "What's it supposed to…" She could not believe how deep her voice was. "Oh, my God, this is so freaky!"_

 _Then Leonard took the balloon as he did her favorite cartoon, and in his low voice, "You're a mean one Mr. Grinch."_

 _Penny could not help but laugh and how fun this was. So she took the balloon back, "Okay. Me, me, me. Ready?" She inhaled and deciding to quote something that was a favorites of his, "Leonard, I am your father."_

 _Leonard was grinning ear to ear looking very turned on as he took the balloon back, "I have never been more attracted to a woman who sounds like a man in my life."_

 _Then like they read each others minds and started a very heated kissing session and Penny became very turned on. "Oh, Mm." This was the time and place Penny wanted him more than ever, "Hey, you know how we've been taking things slow?"_

 _Leonard was hoping for the best because to be honest Penny was the best, "Mm-hmm."_

 _Penny had to tell him now but also wanted to make sure he was on the same page. "Well, I've been thinking, and maybe I'm ready to take things a little faster." Penny used her hands in a rolling motion._

 _They were still kissing each other very heated and hands were all over each other._

 _Leonard's only response, "Oh, great."_

 _Penny was loving feeling this heat and passion for her man ""Mm-hmm."_

 _Leonard thought if things were going to happen he had to set a floor play in motion or things were going to happen before anything happened, "And I promise, after waiting four months, fast is what you're gonna get."_

 _Penny wanted to make sure things were right, "You know, just, just one thing. Look, we're in a really great place right now, and I don't want to do anything that will make stuff all weird again."_

 _Leonard stopped the kissing for a second and looked at Penny fully to let her know he understand, "So we won't let it get weird."_

 _So the kissing resumed... But first Penny had to let him know about her new ink and hopfully it would drive him insane because she couuld not wait to have his lips on it. "Okay. Oh, and just a heads-up, mm, since the last time you saw me naked, I got a Cookie Monster tattoo. The acceptable responses when you see it are awesome or nothing." She said as she poked his chest._

 _Leonard had mad ideas in his head and wanted her even more, "What about..." Took one last breath into the balloon and with a very deep voice, "Cookies!"_

 _Penny juumped into his lap and he let go of the balloon because things were about to get really fun._

 _And he made sure he repeatly how much he loved cookies as he sucked on her Cookie Monster tattoo over and over... Other things went on too, well until Leonard made things weird._

 _But ever since he made sure that he showed Penny he loved Cookie Monster and her cookies..._

 **Present day**

Penny shuddered at the thought how much she suddenly was turned on she was right now. But she had to make sure with Leonard her tattoo was not a stupid mistake. So she opened the door, "Leonard can you come her for a mintue?"

She waited and then heard him walk towards the bathroom. But stopped in his tracks as he walked in the bathroom. "Um Yes?" He could not help but swollow hard starring at his wife.

Penny shook her head but could not hold back the smile. She could see how much Leonard was already turned on. So she decided to give him a little tease show. "Well Bernadette says this was a mistake." She then lifted her left leg on the tub and opened her towel a little. She looked over at Leonard who was now taking off his clothes and closing the bathroom door. "What do you think?" She just had to ask.

Leoanrd walked over and got on both knees and fully opened her towel. Then looked up at her ,"I've said it then and said it over and over again. Will still say it now...COOKIES!"

Yep not a mistake at all, but was not going to let anyone else know.


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't own a thing. Wrote a cliffhanger just because I can. Not trying to be mean. Just wanted to do something a little different. And thank you again for the reviews.** **Chapter 17**

Penny just arrived home noticing everything was dark. She frowned because Leonard was always hime before she was. She turned on the lights and saw their apartment was the same as it was this morning. Penny frowned as she put her things down and her keys in the bowl. She took out her phone and there were no missed calls or text messages. It was unlike Leonard not to say anything unless he was so caught up in his work. But she remembered him saying to her that he was going to get out early so he would have dinner ready when she got home. So she was really confused as she sat at her desk and tried to call Leonard.

She sat there and waited. His phone must have been dead because she got his voice mail. "This is Leonard Hofstadter, I can not answer the phone right now. Leave a message."

So she left a message, "Hey sweetie, I don't know what is going on. This unlike you to have your phone dead or turned off. Call me when you can. Love you."

She could not help but worry

 **Forty-five minutes** **earlier**

Leonard was talking to his grad students about what to prepare for the following week and then dismissed them. He looked at his watch and smiled. Leonard packed up his things so he could go to the grocery store to buy some food to make a special dinner for Penny. It was their usually date night, but he wanted to do something different. It was their first week back from Italy and soemhow in a good way their relationship changed and they felt closer with each other. Another plus Amy and Sheldon were still on their honeymoon so no interruptions from them. Plus he wanted to be selfish and be completely alone with Penny so he told Howard and Raj if they came over for any reason he would disown them as friends.

Leonard smiled as he could not wait to see his wifes face as he surprised her tonight. He locked up his lab and went to his car.

Leonard was pulling out of the University onto the road. Next thing he knew he saw a car only inches a way and no time to react. He heard the big crunch and his world turn black.

 **Now**

Penny called Raj and Howard and no answer from them either. She called Bernadette and she had no clue why Howard did not answer his phone either.

Penny was about to call Stewart when The Pasadena Police Department phone number flash across her screen. Her heart felt like it was going to drop as she answered with a shaky voice, "Hello?"

"Mrs Hofstadter?" A male officer asked

"Ummm this is her." She could feel tears form in her eyes.

"Yes this is officer John Daniels of the Pasadena Police Department, your husband Leonard Hofstadter was in an automobile accident." He could hear this mans wife cry.

Penny felt like she lost her breath. She would never thought this thing would never happen. "Oh my gosh..." Were the only words out of her mouth as she started to cry and felt sick to her stomach.


	18. Authors Note

My last one shot Chapter 17 I have made into a multichapter. Hope you all enjoy. Called Collision Course. Thank you QueenAlice467. There will be more one shots to come.


	19. Chapter 18

**Cute little one shot. Just came to my head and would be a very sweet moment between Lenny. But shhhh don't let Sheldon know.** **Chapter 18:**

Leonard just walked in from work and quickly noticed his wife was home. As he put his keys in the bowl and shut the door he made his way over to Penny. "Hey pretty lady, your home before me." He couldn't help but smile as she turned to him and looked up at him from her computer chair. Leonard leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Then walked over to get a water out of the fridge.

Penny swivled as she watched him go into the kitchen smiling. She was glad he was in a good mood. "Well I got some sales done early so I just came home. I'm guessing you had a good day at work?"

Leonard put his water down on the counter and went back over to Penny. He came behind her and put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her as she looked up at him. "I did, you want to hear something really cool?"

Penny raised an eyebrow, "Sweetie your cool is way different kind of cool than anyone elses."

Leonard chuckled as they kept looking at each other, "Well I think this time my cool and your cool are going to finally come together. The Unisversity asked me if would like to go on the Late Late show to do physics science experments and I said yes."

Penny turned around facing him and stoid to her feet, "Oh my God Leonard, that is so awesome... My husband the tv star.." She took a second, "Wait all this time I could have become well someone like you to finally be on tv." Penny now had a confused look on her face but with a smile.

Leonard laughed, "Yep I guess so...It gets better... You will love me more now... I called and confirmed my apperance and they asked me if I had assistant. And I said yes. My wife." Leonard's smile turned into a huge grin as Penny's face turned into a very surprised look.

Penny could not believe what her husband did. She was speechless.

Leonard was proud of himself and his smile never disapeared, "Well I think I have left my wife speechless, and all I had to do was get her on a tv show."

Penny then pulled her husband into a hug, "You are the best husband ever."

Leonard held her tighter, "You said it! We have three weeks before the taping so I have plenty of time to perpare you to be my assistant. So was this a good surprise?"

Penny pulled back some, "Yes it is and thank you. It will be fun to be in front of a camera just for one more time. I love you!"

Leonard's goofy grin never disappeared and kissed his wife on the lips as she did in return, "I love you too. Now how about I cook us dinner?"

Penny wiggled her hips and bit her lip as her eyes went dark, "Wow, tv apperance, making dinner, sure seems like someone wants a special kind of dessert."

Leonard laughed as he kissed Penny again and finally let her go. He walked into the kitchen to cook dinner. Penny followed him as she decided to help.


	20. Chapter 19

**Here is one more one shot. Some of these experiments you can watch on youtube. I dont own TBBT. Enjoy! This one is for SRAM.**

 **Chapter 19**

Penny and Leonard was finally at the taping for the Late, Late Show and when they first arrived Leonard made sure he had all his equipment in the right place as he was Mr. James Corden's second guest. Penny followed directions and helped Leonard. She actually loved helping him because it made her feel important in his science world.

Penny and Leonard had been sitting in their guest dressing room getting their makeup done.

Leonard reached over and took Penny's hand. She squeesed his hand back, "Well how you feeling that you are going to be in front of the camera again?"

Penny stayed still as she looked into the mirror over to Leonard, "Actually really excited yet nervous since its been awhile and we will be in front of a live audience. I know I have no lines and just helping you with Mr. Corden. How are you feeling?" She then gave Leonard a resurring smile through the mirror.

Leonard returned a smile but not so resurring, "Quite nervous actually...But you know what it will be fun."

Around that time their makeup was done and a woman walked in and sat with them once they moved to a couch. "Okay Doctor and Mrs. Hofstadter we have about five minutes until you are on and then have around six minutes for your segment. So if you would follow me we will get you two set up." Penny and Leonard put on lab coats. Leonard was taken aback as he saw Penny in a lab coat.

"What?" She was wondering why Leonard was looking at her that way.

Leonard gulped and whispered into her ear, "You look hot, make sure on our way home we stop at the costume shop and pick up some lab coats. Add your fake glasses, I will be all yours."

Leonard and Penny stood behind the curtian as they were all set up. In just a few minutes they would be on comercial break as Mr. Corden finished talking to his guest. Reality sunk it when he heard the words, "When we come back we are have some fun laser science experiments to try out." Penny saw her husband get clammy, so she grabbed his hand and leaned towards him, "These next few minutes you are going to be great." Then kissed him on the cheek. Somehow that seemed to make him feel better.

Then it was time. "Now I would like to introduce Doctor Leonard Hofstadter from near by Cal Tech as he shows us how fun it can be an Experimental Physicists." They walked out and Leonard introduced Penny. James and his guest, Will Smith, shook both their hands. James asked Leonard if he would think they would ever make a show about scientist, but Leonard said not surley about him and his friends because they were too nerdy. Will Smith stepped in and said if he was younger he would play Leonard so he could get the hot neighbor girl, which made Penny laugh.

Leonard then began the experiments. Which were four and all evolving lasers. First was a Laser Water Fall. Where by the end Penny two cups of milk and poured over Will and James hand for the laser be more visable. Then next Leonard showed them how to do a Laser Radio also known as a Beam Modulation. As he talked and explained he showed everyone. Penny did what she rehearsed. The next one involved them going outside where they used a high power laser to set batteries on fire. Then the last one they came back inside where there were water ballons set up with fifty in each four rows. Penny, Leonard, James, and Will each had a laser. Then had to race down the rows popping as many water ballons as possible in thirty seconds with the laser. All three men ended up high fiving Penny since she was the quickest. Even though everyone was wet.

After the show later that night, the whole gang came over to Leonard and Penny's apartment to watch the show. Sheldon did not want to admit it but he was impressed with Leonard's creative ideas. But once everyone left, Penny went to their bedroom only putting on a lab coat she purchased after the taping and her fake glasses. She walked to living room and starrstarred down her husband as he dropped the popcorn bowls to the floor with mouth wide open. "Doctor Hofstadter I'm your new under grad, I'm here to learn more about physics. May you teach me?"


	21. Chapter 20

**This is kind of a short of a follow up to Collision Course. I thought this was fitting. I dont own TBBT. Also in the works a new story. Just need a few days to figure it out. Thank you everyone.**

 **Chapter 20**

It was a Saturday late morning and for some reason Leonard brought her breakfast in bed and told her to sleep in late. When she asked, Leonard just simply told her just because she deserved it. Penny looked at the clock at it was almost ten-thirty in the morning, which she had not slept that late in for some time. Penny stretched feeling refeshed it being early August morning. Penny got out of bed, put a robe on over her naked body because of early morning activities, and went out to the kitchen.

When she made it to the kitchen, Penny noticed Leonard was no where to be found. She frowned as she grabbed a cup of coffee and made it over to her desked. She sat down and took her phone seeing there where no messages from Leonard. That was odd she thought. So she took one sip of her coffee and then called Leonard.

After two rings he picked up, "Well goodmorning Sunshine. How was it to sleep in?" Leonard sounded very happy and yet no apology of metioning him leaving.

Penny became confused why her husband was acting...well strange. "Okay lover boy whatever is going on...well stop."

Leonard was laughing, "I don't know what you are talking about. I told you I am going to spoil you when I was healed. So this is me spoiling you. Now why don't you open the door?" Leonard could not help but grin when he hung up

Penny was taken aback, something just did not seem right. But she got up and opened the door. As she did there was Leonard holding a pitbull puppy in his arms. "Surprise!" Leonard bite his lip from crying as he watched Penny's eyes fill with tears. He handed her the puppy, Penny took it and held it tight agaisnt her chest. Leonard then pulled her into a hug, kissed her forehead, "I went to the shelter and feel in love with him. I knew you always wanted a dog of our own. Plus you being by my side for the past eight weeks, this is at least I can do. I love you."

With clinging to her new puppy and her husband, she looked at Leonard and kissed his lips. "I love you too. Now maybe we can keep Sheldon away."


	22. Chapter 21

**This chapter is a future story. Enjoy! I dont own TBBT.**

 **Chapter** **21**

Leonard had picked up his kids from school one afternoon. Penny had let him know she could not do it today because she had to trianing on new employees. Leonard had no problem leaving work early to spend time with now ten year old Christian and seven year old Leela.

They had arrived home greeted by their dogs and Christian had told Leonard he had to come with a science experiment for the school science fair. Leonard was proud his son picked up his love of science but he had a lot of Penny in him too. He also had a love of sports. So he played short stop on is little league team.

As for Leela, she got the acting bug last year when she was cast as Tiny Tim in a Christmas Carol in a school district high school. It made Penny proud and surprised Leonard that their Leela was very talented at such a young age. But she also loved science too. She made sure she told Leonard she wanted to help her big brother and dad.

Leonard made sure when Penny was pregnant with Christian, he would read Richard Feynman lectures to her baby bump. Penny would reject so he would wait until she was close to sleep when he did it. But Penny could not resist after sometime and thought Leonard was sp cite doing it. He continued to read to Christian any kind of science books after he was born. Leonard did not stop there, when they brought home Leela from the hosptial after the adoption was completly final, he started reading to her right away. But what made him the most proud of his kids and his dream with Penny came true. Thier kids were both smart and beautiful.

As Leonard and the kids entered the garage, he set up a little place up. He got all the supplies and asked the kids to set up.

Penny arrived home after five when she got out of her car. She got a message early on from Leonard not to open the garage door so she parked out side of it.

When she walked in though the whole garage was dark except bright colors beaming off the garage door. She saw Leonard and the kids so she walked up behind them and put her hands on Leonard's shoulders. "Whats going on here?" Leonard turned around and kissed his wife with both kids giving them a disgust look on thier face. Leonard and Penny laughed at their expressions what they could see through the laser lights.

Leonard moved to Penny's side and put his arm around her waist. He watched his wife put both arms on his shoulder and was a waiting for an answer. "Well Christian enetered the science fair at school and Leela wanted to help. So I was teaching them about Newtons Prism. So kids why do t you show yyour mom what you learned." He turned his head and smiled with pride as Penny shook her head with a smile on his face. He walked over and turned on the light until Christian was ready.

Christian walked over to Penny and reached out for her hand. "Come on mom I will show you what to do." Penny quickly gave Leonard a quick kiss and took her sons hand. Then put on safety glasses and stood in front of four laser pointers and some prisms. Then her son looked up to her. "Click on all the lasers," Penny did so Christian continued, "and I will drag the prisms to move them into and out of the light beam." So Christian did once Leonard turned off the light and it displayed a beautiful light show. Then Leela moved another prism.

Penny looked at her kids, "Wow that is amazing."

Leonard came up behind her and kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her and explained, "Newton believed that all the colors he saw were in the sunlight shining into his room. ... The band of colors combined again into white sunlight. Newton was the first toprovethat white light is made up of all the colors that we can see."

Then Christian looked at his parents and took over, "This causes light of different colors to be refracted differently and to leave theprismat different angles, creating an effect similar to a rainbow."

Then Leela finished as she now was looking at her mom, who was leaning agaisnt her dad and smiled, "This can be used to separate a beam of white light into its constituent spectrum of colors." Then she looked at her brother who was smiling too.

Later that night Penny and Leonard where headed to bed after checking on both kids. Penny stopped Leoanrd at their bedroom door before they went in and turned to him. "I just want to let you know because I should say it more often, you are an amazing dad and I love you."

Leonard gave her his what she called his Leonard look. "Okay? Whats wrong? What did I do wrong?"

Penny chuckled, "Nothing Jackass. Jeez try to complement you and have to ruin the moment." Then started to open the door when Leonard pulled her back into his arms.

Leonard looked at her and smiled. "I was just messing with you. I know you love me. Still have to give you a hard time after all these years. If I did not you would think something was wrong. Same goes for you. If you do not mess with me I would think something was wrong. Penny Hofstadter you have gave me the best twenty-two years of my life. That would be twenty-two years today when we first met."

Penny could not believe it had been that long, "Wow really, who would have thought I would be married to you and have two kids...But you know what I would not trade it for anything in this world. Now lets go to bed so you can explain more some of Newton Laws to me."

Leonard stood up straight, "See after all these years science still turns you on."

Penny could not help but laugh as Leonard pulled her into their bedroom.


	23. Chapter 22

**I love thos episode because Leonard was so cute in it. Season 5 episode 14. I hope you enjoy**. **Dont own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 22**

Penny was getting for bed after having a fun date with Leonard even though he shot his pinky toe. Yet the date at the fire range was ruined, Leonard still made it fun at the E.R. She had not laughed that much in a long time. It felt good to dating Leonard again. She had missed him dispite the list.

As she finished washing her face when she thoughg she heard a knock on the door. She frowned as she walked out to her living room and looked the her peep hole. It was Leonard and he had his frustrated look on his face. She was glad she had not changed into her pajamas yet.

Penny opened the door and gave him a confusing look as he looked up at her. "Okay what did Sheldon do this time?"

Leoanrd put out his hand, "Its just not Sheldon. If you come with me I will show you."

Penny took his hand and followed him to 4A. Once she walked through the door and saw Amy dressed as pretzel and Sheldon dressed in lederhosen filiming fun with flags. Penny looked at Leonard trying to hold back her laugh as he narrowed his eyebrows, "Now you know why I came over."

Penny was biting her lip hard but she was smiling ear to ear. "Oh sweetie...Things are not going as planned tonight for you are they? You know what lets go back to my place and watch a movie." Then kissed Leonard on the cheek.

Leonard's frustration went away into excitment. "But still taking things slow?" He asked as Penny guided him back to her apartment.

She looked back at him and shook her head with a smile still on her face ,"Yes, but we can snuggle on the couch and have a glass of wine."

Leonard could not complain, at least he was spending extra time with Penny. He entered her apartment with her and walked over to her counter and helped her with the wine. Then went over to the couch and sat down after sitting down the glasses of wine on the table. Penny put a movie in and then sat next to Leonard.

Leonard sat back some and then pulled Penny back and wrapped his arms around her. Penny laid her head back some so she was comfortable and then put her arms over Leonard's. It felt good to be wrapped innhis arms again.

Leonard felt the same way as he whispered into her ear as the movie started, "This feels good to have you in my arms again. Best decision I have made in a long time. I missed this."

Penny got a quick shiver down her spine. Leonard must have noticed as she felt him smile into her ear and then kissed it. Penny moved her head next to Leonard's, "I missed this too." Then kissed his ear back. Two could play this game.


	24. Chapter 23 Authors note 2

Authors note #2

 **Started a new story. Hope you will enjoy it. I've been thinking about it for awhile and now I think I have a good story going. As always it is a Lenny story, well because they are together in the show and have great chemistry and just too cute together.**


	25. Chapter 24

**I know as we are all hoping we still have a few more years of TBBT, but this is what I feel would be appropriate for the final series.** **I dont own TBBT.** **Its completed for now. I want to work on my new story for now. You guys are the best.**

 **Chapter 24**

Leonard walked through the door feeling very torn at the moment. The feeling got worse when he saw his beautiful wife as she gave him a smile. Penny said something but he did not hear her as he just sat on the couch, starring at the wall. Penny got up feeling confused so she went over to sit next to him. She put her had on his knee taking him out of his trance. Penny tilted her head with an eyebrow lifted at him as he looked at her, "I asked how your day was but by the look on your face and not hearing me, I am guessing something is up."

Leonard took her hand off his knee and held it on both of her hands and looked at his wife very seriously. Penny could not help but now feel worried. Leonard kissed her hand and sat it back down on his lap. "Well as I was working on this new experiment when I got a call that the board of the University wanted to see me. First thought was they were going to let me go. Actually they did for a year if I take this opportunity."

Penny took her hand back and sat very still, "What are you talking about?"

Leonard gave her a small smile, "Well in that meeting was a conferance call going on with Cambridge University. They have been so impressed with my work lately that they want me to come work with the. for a whole year."

Penny could not help herself but bring into Leonard into a hug, she leaned back to look at him with a huge smile on her face. "Sweetie, that is amazing. Do you want to take it?"

Leonard was glad Penny was happy for him because Sheldon was upset they asked Leonard instead of him. Leonard gave her a questionable smile back at his wife, "That's the problem, if I do, we would be gone for a whole year. Are you okay with leaving everything behind to be with me in England?"

Penny smile went away and let go of Leonard realizing reality. "Wow, okay... That is a lot to think about." Penny watched Leonard nod in agreement. "Well you know what I don't want you to say no. We will figure it out somehow. Take the job."

Leonars stood up and brought his hand out as Penny took it amd stood up also. Then he hugged her, "If you are certian I will confirm everything tomorrow. And to show you how much I appreciate how awesome a wife you are, lets go out to eat and do whatever you want."

 **Two Months Later...**

The whole gang was having dinner one last time in apartment 4A before Leonard and Penny's left for England. But before they did, they signed everything over and now Sheldon and Amy were moving in. As they were about to say their goodbyes for now, Penny decided to tell everyone all at once her news.

She held her husband's hand as they stood by the door and looked at her closest friends, then her husband. Penny started to tear up, "Okay before you guys help us pack the last of our things into the car, I have some news to share with everyone." Her husband turned towards her with a confused look as everyone else did. "Okay there is now way to mame this sbort and sweet, but..." Penny turned to her husband, "Leonard you are just more than my husband but my first best friend. The day I knew I wanted to marry you was the best day of my life." Then she turned to the rest of her friends and tlld each one of them how much they meant to her. Finally telling all of them including Leonard if she had never meet any of them her life would not be the same.

Penny then turned to Leonard, "I was goong to tell you in private but I thought it would be right to tell everyone at once." Then walked toward the group as Leonard followed holding her hand. Penny got a good look at all of them amd smiled, "I'm pregnant!" Then suddenly was hugged by the biggest group of people in her life. Then faced Leonard who pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Few mintues later after Amy and Bernadette promised they would be on the first flight to England to be there for the baby, they walked out of 4A for the last time just not as friends but as a family. They were about to take the stairs when they saw the maintance man tear off that yellow tape. He looked at the group and said, "Elevator is fixed so you don't have to take the stairs if you dont want to." Then he walked away.

Leonard looked at the group, "First a job at Cambridge, my wife is pregnant, and the elevator is finally fixed. You know what lets all go down together."

The group agreed and all entered. Leonard pushed the Lobby button. As the the elevator doors closed for the first time in a long time, a new door opened for all seven people in that small space.


End file.
